New Faces And Dangers At The Hinata Sou
by ShinobuFan175
Summary: FINISHED The residents at the Hinata Sou are about to meet some new people from other anime shows
1. The First New Tenant

**First Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina. This story is one of the many ideas I have in my brain. In this whole story, you will meet characters from other anime shows. However, with my limited knowledge of anime that I watch (it's about three or four other shows if you were wondering), I won't be putting a lot of characters. I will put disclaimers on them, but not in the first disclaimer of a chapter so you can be surprised about what characters show up! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show. 

**New Faces And Dangers At The Hinata Sou**: The First New Tenant 

It is a clear summer's day as Shinobu and Keitaro leave the grocery store with a bag full of food in each arm. Neither one can barely carry the heavy bags for long, so they rest whenever they come to a bench and table. The grocery store is fifthteen block away from the Hinata Sou and within 30 minutes of walking and resting, they only cover five blocks before resting again. 

"Hoo! I wish these bags weren't as heavy as they are!" says Shinobu. They sit on the fourth bench of this trip as they rest the bags near their arms. 

"With our tight budget, with need to stock as much as possible before we're broke." says Keitaro as he rotates both of his arms. "If I knew we were going to bring back this much food, I would have had Naru help us." 

"Or have Su come with us, eat half the store's product while we leave with whatever we can carry without paying!" 

They both laugh and rest for another minute more before walking another. They were about seven blocks away before three huge, fat guys block their path. "Excuse me sir," Keitaro begins. "We need to get through. The bags are really heavy and we would like to get to our place before our arms die from carrying these bags." 

"Sure thing man." The bald one says. "But first…" He punches Keitaro, sending him flying into the nearest light pole, leaving the bags of food right where he was once was standing. As he gets up and runs, he sees another one of the fat guys, this one with a goatee, holding Shinobu under his arm, as he runs away. The last fat guy, who has long hair, gets in front of Keitaro while the bald one gets behind him.

"The only way your getting you little girlfriend back is threw us first," says the long hair guy. 

"Yeah!" says the fat bald guy. "And we aren't the type of guys that you can beat up easy. Once we finish kicking your ass, we'll go back to our hiding place with Yukio and do what we want with your girl!" Both give off an evil laugh as Keitaro can only think of the dirty things the three fatties could do to poor Shinobu. As he sheds a tear, he tightens both his fists, ready to give the fight of his life to save Shinobu, even if it means dying without ever seeing her again. 

But out of the corner of his eye, he sees the goatee guy flying back! Keitaro side steps as the goatee guy knocks down the longhaired guy. Keitaro notices the goatee guys' eyes are in a swirling motion as he just lies there. He sees in the distance Shinobu, safe as she gets behind a redheaded girl, about her height or a little taller. "Hey! You one want to take defenseless little girls? Well, take me on! But I fight back!" 

"Fine by me," says the bald one as he and the longhaired one runs towards her. The red-haired girl carries Shinobu and jumps over both of them and lands near Keitaro. "I saw the whole thing on the side of the street," she says as she puts Shinobu down. "I'm on your side. You two get into that restaurant, quick! I'm about to made though guys get a lot of frequent flyer miles." 

Both agree and run into the okonomiyaki restaurant. Once inside, they look out the window and see the two men beginning to punch and kick the redheaded girl as she only dodges them, going in a spiral. 

"HUH? What is she doing?" asked Keitaro. "I though she was going to do something that would send them to mars?" 

A few more seconds go by as they see, what looks to be battle aura spiraling near the goatee guy. As the redheaded girl gets near him, she raises her arm and shouts out something. The aura seems to go up, twisting like a hurricane as they see the three fat boys sailing in it. They continue to watch until the three land somewhere on the outskirts of town. As Shinobu and Keitaro leave the restaurant, they see the girl putting in the last of the food into one of the bags that they drop. 

"Thank you very much," they bow together. 

"It was nothing. I only did what needed to be done," she says as she hands a bag to each other them. "I notice that you were having a problem carrying both bag before this whole mess started. Mind if I help you carry the other two?" 

"Are you sure? They're pretty heavy," Keitaro says. 

She picks up the bags, one in each arm. "They're pretty light to me." 

Bewilder, both of them drop their mouths to the ground as the three of them start walking home. They don't talk each other the whole trip until a block to the Hinata Sou, when the red-haired girl asked "After I drop this off, do you think you can help me find a place to stay for a bit?" 

"Why?" Shinobu asks. 

"It's pretty personal. I don't want to go into details. So you know of a place?" 

"Well…," Keitaro begins. "Shinobu-chan and I live in the Hinata Sou. An all girl dorm and…" 

"Wait! An all girls dorm?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Then why are you living there?" 

"My grandma was the manager. She left to go around the world and decided to make me the new manager." 

"Oh." Puzzled, the red-haired girl shakes her head as they go up the stairs. "You think then that I can stay with you two for a bit?" 

"That would be great!" Shinobu says as all three of them reach the top of the stairs. 

"Sure! After you saved both our lives, it's the least we can do." They enter the hallway and head towards the kitchen, where they put the groceries down on the table. "Here, I know of an open room that you can stay in. Let me show you." 

"Thank you." 

As the two leave the kitchen and head towards the red-haired girl's new room, they heard footsteps quickly coming towards them. They look back and see Shinobu coming towards them. 

"I'm going to be cooking lunch now," Shinobu says to them, but only looking at the red-haired girl. "Is there anything you want me to make a specially for you miss?" 

"I'm find with whatever you want to cook for everyone, Shinobu." 

"OK. And thank you again for saving Keitaro-Sempai and my live Miss…" Shinobu looks lost or tongue tied by what to say next. "Miss…Miss…HUH…What is your name? I don't think you told us?" 

She looks down at the floor for a second when Shinobu finished talking before looking back at her with a smile. "I haven't told either of you," she begins to bow. "My name is Ranma Saotome." 

**Second Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Ranma ½. 

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	2. The Second New Tenant

**First Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina or Ranma ½. This story is one of the many ideas I have in my brain. In this whole story, you will meet characters from other anime shows. However, with my limited knowledge of anime that I watch (it's about three or four other shows if you were wondering), I won't be putting a lot of characters. I will put disclaimers on them, but not in the first disclaimer of a chapter so you can be surprised about what characters show up! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show. 

**New Faces And Dangers At The Hinata Sou**: The Second New Tenant 

It's been a few days since Ranma Saotome came to the Hinata Sou. Everyone has accepted her in, except for Motoko. It doesn't bother her that she hangs around Keitaro so much. She figured that since she only knows him and Shinobu, she would feel more comfortable with them as she try and get to know the others as well. What bothers her was the story of how they all met. She couldn't understand how a move like the Hiryu Shoten Ha could send three people to the edge of town from the destination from where from. She couldn't get Keitaro to fly a city block with any of her special moves. Even Naru's angry punches can send him half across town. She also told other fighting stories like going up against a boy who can shatter a boulder with just his finger, a woman has 300 years of Chinese Amazon fighting experience, and even fought someone that was part yeti, part ox, part eel and part crane. Motoko can't even imagine what that might even look like. 'Ranma must practice a lot if she was able to beat them all' she wonders as she gets out of bed and gets dressed in her samurai outfit as she gets ready for an early morning practice. As she reaches the baloney, she could hear arms ruffling in the air and heavy breathing. She sees a redheaded pigtailed girl wearing a gi. Just then, she stops and looks back at Motoko. She recognizes that it's Ranma. 

"Oh. Hi there. You must be Motoko, right? What brings you up here?" 

She nods. "I always came and practice up here at this time." 

"Well, practice away! There is enough room for everyone here at this place to practice." Motoko takes her place ten feet away from Ranma. As she practices, she notices how Ranma practices: punching at leafs as they fall from the tallest tree; kicking pencils off the baloney rail without hitting the rail itself, even balancing on the rail just on her tip toes. 

After about twenty minutes, Ranma comes over to Motoko. "I'm getting really bored, you know," she places her hand on her shoulder. "Would it be all right if spar together?" 

"Sure, but I think it would be best if you fight me with a sword so…" 

"Relax!" Ranma starts to walk away and take her place on the other side. "I fought with a guy who is captain of the kendo club at my old school. He always fought me with a sword, so I know what I'm doing here." 

The two take their stand as they looked into each other's eyes. Motoko could tell that Ranma was relaxed and ready for anything that she could dash out to her. She decides to make the first move, doing an overhead strike to test her quickly. She moves to her left the second Motoko's blade strikes downwards. As her momentum makes her go past Ranma, she immediately stops and swings her sword to the side. Ranma ducks and notices that the sword never stopped and going downwards again. She jumps at the last possible second, just inches away from cutting her leg. She goes over her opponent and kicks her back before she lands. She turns back to see that Motoko took a few more steps before stopping. She turns back towards Ranma, holding her sword with both her hands and having fury in her eyes. 

"Is that the best you got?" Ranma says with a winks. 

"Rock splitting sword!" Motoko's special attack surprises Ranma as the attack send her flying to the other side of the baloney. Before Ranma could up, Motoko charges at her. She gets within ten feet before using her special attack again, but this time, Ranma is ready and gets out of the way as most of the baloney shatters. 

"All right! You're finally out of your shell and fighting for real. This is going to be fun!" Both fighters run towards each other and Motoko does her special attack, thinking that Ranma won't be able to dodge this one, since they're so close to each other. To her surprise, she jumps high enough to get over the blast and dives head first into Motoko. 

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguiken!" Stunned, Motoko sees hundreds of fists as Ranma beings to punch nearly everything between the neck and waist area. She drops her sword and falls to the ground. She never does feels the punched that Ranma has delivered or the pain on her head when she hit the ground. She only feels the embarrassment and humiliation of losing. She seems to just lie there for what seems like eternity, just looking at the dark sky as the sun begins to shine and make the sky bright. Then she catches Ranma going over her body, as she extends her arm towards her. 

"Need help up?" Motoko grabs her hand and gets lifted up. Ranma bends over, putting her hands on her knees as she breaths heavily. "What was that 'rock splitting sword' move of yours?" 

"It's a secret technique I learned to do. How about that…" 

"'Kachu Tenshin Amaguiken'? Same deal. Thanks for the spar. I haven't has a work out like that for a long time." Ranma starts to walk away and then stops before getting to the stairs. "I'll tell you right now, you can beat that kendo guy I told you about earlier. He doesn't have moves or heart like yours." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah! But then again, he's some sort of womanizer. He can't even beat his own sister if she was drugged and slept for days." 

"Sister?! You mean she's a better samurai?" 

"No. Wait!" As Ranma waves her arms. "She's not even a samurai. She fights a totally different way." 

"Oh? How does she fight?" 

"Well…" Ranma ponders the question. "Well, let's put is this way. Have you ever worn a leotard to a fight?" 

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

Later in the day, Naru and Mutsumi are on their way back to the Hinata Sou after their little luncheon together. 

"And then I heard from Sachiko that Botan was cheating on Yoshiko with Hoshi and that Rai is secretly dating that American girl because his brother also wants to date her as well. What was her name again?" 

"Mutsumi!" Naru yells. 

"No. No. No. That's my name. I think her name is Stacy Brown." 

"That not what I mean!" Naru yells again as she waves her arms. "It's just, I don't like to hear about gossip. And since when are you a gossiper?" 

Mutsumi thinks hard as she opens the front door. "Since yesterday." 

"What?! So all this gossip you got from Sachiko and Saki was from yesterday?" Mutsumi never responds as she looks straight ahead. Naru looks as well and sees Keitaro with a tall girl with brown hair, wearing a green beret. They watch as the both of them go into his room. They slowly make their way there, making sure not to make a sound. They look through a crack in the door, but can't see a thing. 

"You know," Naru begins. "Spying on people is wrong. Even if it is Keitaro." 

Mutsumi nods in agreement. "But who's that girl?" 

"Only one way to find out. Wait here." Naru leaves and within five minutes, returns with a tray with four cups of tea. Mutsumi gets the idea and opens the door for her and follows her in. 

Once in, they hear Keitaro say "Did you find it yet?" They look down and see the girl bend over towards him behind the table. They can only see the girl's back as her head is somewhere between Keitaro's legs. 

Naru drops the tray, letting the tea spill all over the floor. "You sick pervert!" She runs, hops on the table and kicks Keitaro's head, sending him flying towards his bookshelf and having about ten to fifteen books fall on him, one by one. 

"I can't believe you!" Naru yells pointing her finger at Keitaro. "So your whole time here, was to tried to get lucky with one of us. And when that fails you bring in a…" 

"Huh?' Keitaro says as he rubs his head. "Are you talking about the new tenant?" 

"What?" Naru looks down at the girl as she gets out from underneath the table. 

"I found the pen, Keitaro," the girl says. "Huh? Why are you over there with a pile of books on you?" she turn back to the table and see Naru's leg. Bewilder, she looks up and see Naru. "Excuse me miss, but can you please get off my lease paper?" 

"What?" She lifts up her left leg as she sees the lease paper the girl was talking about. She imminently jumps off the table and goes to help Keitaro up. "So, she's not a daytime hooker?" she whispers. 

"No!" he loudly whispers. He gets up and dusted himself off. "Let me introduce you to some of your housemates. This is Naru Narusegawa." She bows. "And towards the door, is Mutsumi Otohime." She also bows. 

"Well, please to meet you two." She signs something on the paper and gets up bowing first to Mutsumi and then Naru. "Well Keitaro, I just signed the lease." She hands over the paper to him. "Can you please direct me to my room?" 

"That's easy! You have room 203. The one next to mine on your left." 

"Thanks." She bows to him and picks up her bags. "I hope I get to know all of you soon, once I finish unpacking." 

As she's almost out the door, Mitsumi asked, "Excuse me, but what is your name?" 

"Oh. I didn't tell you?" she turns back to Mitsumi. "I'm sorry. My name is Moemi. Moemi Hayakawa." She turns around, heads out the door and into her new room to unpack. 

**Second Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Video Girl Ai. 

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	3. The Third New Tenant

**First Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina, Ranma ½ or Video Girl Ai. This story is one of the many ideas I have in my brain. In this whole story, you will meet characters from other anime shows. However, with my limited knowledge of anime that I watch (it's about three or four other shows if you were wondering), I won't be putting a lot of characters. I will put disclaimers on them, but not in the first disclaimer of a chapter so you can be surprised about what characters show up! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show. 

**New Faces And Dangers At The Hinata Sou**: The Third New Tenant 

Summer is almost gone as Shinobu and Naru take down some of the other residents' laundry. They have finished all their own laundry days ago and finished the rest of the tenants' laundry, with the exception of Motoko, Ranma, Moemi and Keitaro. Since most of the residents are going back to school tomorrow, all the residents wanted to getting everything cleaned up before starting the school year.

As Shinobu takes down the last of Keitaro's underwear, she notices that Naru has a miserable look on her face, like someone just ripped her heart out from her chest and threw it into a bottomless pit. Shinobu had been noticing that look a lot in the pass few weeks. Naru would be cheerful one minute with everyone and the next, would seem depressed and would get away from everyone she laid eyes on. "Is everything all right Naru?" 

"Yes Shinobu. I'm all right," as she gets the last of Motoko's thing in the basket. "Why do you ask?" 

"Well…" Shinobu starts off as they both see Moemi coming towards them, holding a basket of her laundry. "Hi Shinobu! Hi Naru!" 

"Moemi!" Naru bewilder to see her. "What are you doing? I thought you would cleaning the living room still?" 

Moemi puts the basket down and starts to hang up a shirt. "I finished that an hour ago. And everyone is done with their chores, so I thought I help you two out by doing my own laundry." 

"Oh, you shouldn't have," Naru picks up the basket starts to leave as Shinobu follows. But suddenly, Naru swings around and hits Shinobu in the head with the basket. She falls and drops the basket, scattering both Ranma's and Keitaro's clothes on the floor. As Shinobu picks up the clothes, she sees that Naru never looked down at her or helped her pick up the clothes. She just looked straight at Moemi, wickedly and with a half-hearted smile. "You know Moemi, I just notice that you're not with Keitaro. You're usually with him like in his room talking or sitting next to him at dinner. You even go on errands with him. How come you're always hanging out with him?" 

"Naru, I hang out with everyone here. Even you. But I just feel that Keitaro understands me a little better then anyone else. I know I can come to him when I have a problem and he just makes me feel comfortable. Why do you ask?" 

"No reason. I just notice it. Hey! Maybe we can go to the aquarium together this weekend?" 

Moemi puts up the last of her laundry before she answers. "You know, I would like that." 

"Great!" Naru turns around and walks away, mumbling something under her breath. 

Shinobu picks up the last of the clothes and walks towards Ranma's room to give her laundry, but no one was in the room. She goes in, places her clothes neatly on her bed and starts heading towards Keitaro's room. On the way there, she kept thinking of why Naru asked Moemi that question and why was she mean to her. Moemi is the nicest person she had ever meet, next to Keitaro. Always kind and caring towards others. Then it hits her that she always notices that when Naru is upset or depressed, Moemi is always around Keitaro. She was never like that when she saw her with any of the other residents. Just when she was with him. 'Could Naru be jealous?' Shinobu wonders as she knocks on Keitaro's door. 

"Hello?" 

Shinobu found it a little odd to hear Kitsune's voice. She looks at the room name and definitely knows its Keitaro's. "It's me, Shinobu." 

"Oh Shinobu!" hearing Keitaro's voice. "I'm playing a game with Kitsune, Su, and Ranma. Come on in." 

She opens the door and comes in seeing the four of them playing a card game. She walks up to Keitaro and sits down next to him. "What are you playing?" 

"It's poke me!" Su says, quickly picking up two cards. 

"It's poker! Not poke me!" Kitsune yells as she discards three of her cards and grabs three new ones. She studies the cards and grabs four white chips. "I'll start the betting." She tosses the chips in the middle of the table. 

"I'll see that." Ranma also tosses four white chips with a huge smile on her face. 

"Me too! Me too!" Su tosses four white chips. 

"I'm game." Keitaro says as he tosses four white chips. "And I'll raise you all." He pushes all his chips in the middle of the table. Shinobu looks at his cards and sees four eights and the two of diamonds. 

"I'll see that, loser!" Kitsune says as she does the same. 

"Me too! Me too!" Su pushes all her chips. 

"Well, I know we're playing for fun, so I won't win any of the money, but it'll be fun whooping all your asses!" Ranma too pushes all her chips. "Here!" She throws down her cards face up, showing four six's and the five of spades. "Now can anyone beat that?" 

"I do! I do!" Su jumps up and throws her cards on the table, showing three sevens, the three of hearts and the king of clubs. 

"What? Su, you only have three of a kind." Shinobu says. 

"But Shinobu-chan, threes are wild," Keitaro tells her. "However," showing his cards to everyone, "It didn't beat me!" 

With a smile, he starts to pull back the chips until Kitsune slaps his hand and shows off her cards containing an ace, king, queen, jack, and ten of hearts. "Looks like I win." Keitaro's mouth drops as Kitsune pulls the chips towards her. When the chips were close enough to her, Ranma grabs her arm. 

"And the winner is Kitsune!" Ranma raises her arm and out flies a few cards from her sleeve. 

"You cheated!" Keitaro gets up and points to her. Outraged, he starts to walk towards her, but Ranma gets up and pushes him back. 

"Keitaro. It was a friendly game. You didn't lose any money. Just be careful the next time you play with her, OK?" Ranma says as he nods his head. 

"Yeah! And I'm not the only one who can do that, so watch out who you play." 

"Kitsune!" Su grabs hold of her back. "Can you teach me how to do that?" 

"Sure, I'll show you in my room." Kitsune gets up and heads towards her room with Su still on her back. 

"Well, that was a learning experience." Keitaro and Ranma start to clean up the table when he turns to Shinobu. "By the way, what bring you by?" 

"Your laundry, Sempei." She holds out the basket full of his clothes in front of him. "I finished drying them." 

"Thank you Shinobu." He takes the basket from her and starts to put away his clothes. Shinobu helps Ranma with the mess on the table. When the two of them were finished, Shinobu see Keitaro looking around in the basket. He turns to her, picks up the basket and walks towards her. "Thanks again Shinobu," handing her the basket. "But those underwear in the basket aren't mine." 

"HUH?" She looks at the basket and sees boxer shorts. "Are you sure? I mean…it's…boys underwear." 

"Yeah! They are boys underwear, but not mine." 

Ranma comes to them and looks in the basket and screams. She grabs the basket out of Shinobu's hands, letting her fall to the ground. She drops the basket and helps Shinobu up to her feet. "I'm sorry about that. I was just bewilder that you did my underwear." 

"WHAT?!" Both Shinobu and Keitaro scream out. The puzzled look on their faces makes Ranma uncomfortable as she tries to explain the sitution. 

"Yeah! I just…well…like to wear them. That's all." Ranma picks up the basket of her boxers. "Well, I'll see you later!" 

As she leaves, both Keitaro and Shinobu still have a puzzled look on their faces. "Why does she wear boys underwear, Keitaro-Sempei?" 

"Who knows. It's none of our business," he looks at his watch. "It's almost dinner time. I'm going out to the front to catch some fresh air. See you then?" 

She nods and heads for the kitchen. He leaves about a minute later and goes out to the front with his sketchbook. He sits under a shadey tree as he start to draw the town. As he begins, he notices a young girl with short reddish-brown hair carrying two suitcases up the stairs. She looks up at him and waves her hands. "Excuse me! But is this the Hinata Sou?" the young girl yells. 

"Yes it is. You need a hand?" She nods and down the stairs goes Keitaro, skipping every other step go get to her quicker. Once he gets to her, he picks up one of the suitcases and starts coming the stairs. 

"Thank you very much sure," The girl bows once they reach the top of the stairs. "One of them I can handle, but not both. Too heavy. Do you know if the manager is in? I like to know if there is a room I can rent?" 

"Miss. I'm the manager." 

"What?" The news of this shocks her as she takes a step back. "But…but…you're a guy! And this…this place is support to be an all girls dorm!" 

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but I am the manager. You can ask everyone in there if you doubt me." 

"No, no. I'm just surprised. That's all. So, do you know if….." the girl starts to get nervous about asking him about the rooms. 

"Miss. I know we have one more room left open. If you like, you can stay there. You just have to fill out some information about yourself." 

"That would be great! Thank you Mr. Manager!" The young girl jumps onto him and starts hugging to life out of him. Once she lets go, Keitaro catches his breath and picks up a suitcase. They go inside and up the stairs towards the girl's new room. They go in the last open room in the Hinata Sou as both of the drop the suitcases onto the floor. 

"Here you go miss. Your new place! Room 305." 

"Thank you again Mr. Manager." The girl bows again. 

"The name's Keitaro. Let me get you your papers to finalize the deal," He's runs out the door and returns a minute later with the papers in hand. "Here you go," as he hands her the papers and a pen. "Just give it back to me with your signature before dinner, which is in 45 minutes. OK?" she nods as she sits down and looks over the policy while Keitaro leave. As he's about to, he turns around and asks the girl, "By the way, what's your name?" 

The girl turn to see him in the doorway. "It's Urara Kasuga." She turns back and read the policy again as Keitaro leaves. 

**Second Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Sakura Diaries. 

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	4. Baggage

**First Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina, Ranma ½, Video Girl Ai or Sakura Diaries. This story is one of the many ideas I have in my brain. In this whole story, you will meet characters from other anime shows. However, with my limited knowledge of anime that I watch (it's about three or four other shows if you were wondering), I won't be putting a lot of characters. I will put disclaimers on them, but not in the first disclaimer of a chapter so you can be surprised about what characters show up! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show. 

**New Faces And Dangers At The Hinata Sou**: Baggage

The sun has just set as all the residents at the Hinata Sou begin to eat another one of Shinobu's amazing dinners. She accidentally make a little too much food when Keitaro told her that a new resident shown up and would be eating with them. But with Ranma's bottomless stomach, she didn't worry that much once the last plate of food was set and everyone began to eat. Everyone was pretty much tried from their day as the dinner went on, so not much small talk except for Mutsumi's gossip about what she heard from Sachiko and Saki. As most of the resident were halfway done with their dinner, Shinobu excuses herself to go get them all dessert. She goes into the kitchen and returns ten minutes later holding a tray with what look to be like snow cones in a large glass cups. As she passes one to each other the residents, they see that it contains shaved ice, evaporated milk, corn, kamayan, crème caramel and a scoop of vanilla ice cream. The residents just stare at the creation while Shinobu sits down and mixes her dessert with a long spoon.

"What wrong guys?" she ask as she gets a spoonful of her dessert and puts it in her mouth.

"Huh...Shinobu," Su begins. "What kind of snow cone is this?"

"Well, it's actually...HUH?" She gets interrupt by a loud chomping noise. They when look to see what it was, they see Ranma digging into her dessert.

"Well Shinobu, what every kind of snow cone this is, it's the best one I ever ate!" she says as the other resident turn to see their dessert and begin to eat it.

"WOW! It is great," says Keitaro.

"Yeah. I never had anything like it. It's fantastic!" says Moemi.

"Ranma-chan is right," says Kitsune. "This is the best snow cone I ever had."

"Actually you guys..." Shinobu begins as she's halfway finished with her dessert. "It's not a snow cone. It's called halo-halo. An exchange student from the Philippines taught me how to make a few Filipino desserts. She gave me her cookbook before she left and I thought I lost it until I found it this morning."

Once everyone finishes the halo-halo and cleaned ups, they all feel stuffed like Thanksgiving turkeys and head to the living room to rest their stomachs.

"Thank you for making the halo-halo. It was really marvelous," says Urara.

"Thank you, Urara. I think I'll make something called leche flan tomorrow."

"What's that?" asked Motoko.

"From what I read, it's beaten eggs baked with milk, sugar and topped off with caramel."

"Hmmm...that sounds yummy!" says Su.

There is a long silent as everyone lays either on the couch or the floor, holding their stomachs. They hear the wind blowing lightly and the broken light that Keitaro forgot to fix flicking before someone spoke.

"I wondering Urara," Naru begins. "Why did you come to live here anyway?"

"Well...I kept hearing stories about three ronins getting into Toudai and I thought that they could help me."

"Oh, so you are trying to get into Toudai too?"

"Actually, I'm trying to get into Keio."

"Keio?!" It was the first time anyone has mention a college besides Toudai to go to that most of the residents couldn't believe their ears. "Why do you want to there?"

"You see..." Urara seems nervous as everyone stares at her. "You see... I have a friend that goes there. He failed the first time he tried to get in, but passed with flying colors this time while I did very poorly on the exams. When I was about to register for some prep classes, I over heard stories about three ronins, that lived at the Hinata Sou, making it into Toudai. I know that both schools are not the same, but both are very hard to get into and I thought that one of them could tutor me. So I decided to pack up my things and hopefully live there so they could tutor me."

"Well Urara," Naru says. "If your dream is to get into Keio so you can be with your friend, then I would be glad to help."

"Really? That's great!" Urara gets up, jumps to Naru and gives her a big hug. After about a few seconds, Naru pushes her off.

"Sorry Urara. But my stomach is still a little full."

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry," Urara shows a blissful smile as she bows to her. "WOW! I haven't even been living here for six hours and you already know why I want to be here. I feel like a stranger not knowing any of you. You all must know each other for years."

"Actually," Kitsune begins to speak. "We only known Ranma and Moemi for a little over a month and we don't know why either of them are living here."

"That's right." Shinobu agrees. "Ranma always tells us about her past fights against someone and Moemi talks a little about her past, but neither of them did tell us why they came to the Hinata Sou."

All the residents bring to stare at the two girls as both had their heads down nervously. "Well..." Moemi speaks with a choke up voice. "If you must know, I have a bit of a love problem. I've been dating this guy for over a year now and I thought that I have strong feeling for him. His best friend helped me a lot by getting me closer to him and giving me advice about something about him. But whenever I see him hanging around another girl, I get a bit jealous. Even if I'm with my boyfriend. I didn't know if I has feelings for him or not until he save me from a couple a muggers. I couldn't decide who I really loved, so I left to figure it out on my own." She looks up and see everyone stunned.

"We didn't know," Mutsumi wipes off a tear in her eye. "If you need any help or someone to talk to, I'll be here for you."

"Me too." says Motoko. "I can help you meditate, if you really need it."

"So can I." Keitaro says as he sees Ranma tip toeing away out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Ranma! Where are you going?"

She stops dead in her tracks and she turns around to see the curious residents, waiting for an answer.

"Who me? I was just... huh..." she begins to sweat. "I...wanted to go to sleep. I feel a little tried after eating, so I'll just..." she start to walk away, but Su and Shinobu run past her and block the hallway.

"Come on Ranma! Your among friends," says Su.

"I don't want to."

"Please Ranma?" Shinobu walks closer to Ranma and stops within two feet of her. "Please Ranma? I told you a lot about me. Even why I'm here. Everyone knows why another person is here and we help each other out. Please Ranma, tell us?"

"No."

"Come on," says Urara. "I don't know you or any of them for as long as you do, but I opened up."

"NO."

"Please Ranma?" Shinobu says as she grabs Ranma's sleeve. "Please Ranma?"

"NO!" Ranma pushes Shinobu off with her arm as she falls to the ground. "Listen! I don't want to tell any of you why I'm here. OK? Did it ever occur to any of you that I like to have a private life?"

"But Ranma..." Shinobu begins as a tear rolls down her eye.

"BUT WHAT?!" Ranma lashes out. "Damn! I just told you, I don't want to talk about it! Why do you have to be so stubborn and uncute and..." She stops and drops her mouth, realizing what she just said. "Shinobu, wait. I..."

But it's to late. She started to cry and covers up her face. "Wait? For what? So you could call me some more names? Ranma, I thought you cared about me. I thought I was your friend. Ranma, I...I..." Crying more and more rapidly, she gets up and runs to her room, followed by everyone else except for Ranma and Keitaro. When she sees that the two of them are alone, he walks up to her.

"Why did you do that? Just because you saved our lives, doesn't give you the right to treat any of us like that."

"But..."

"But nothing," he yells as he points his finger at her. "I hope you feel bad for what you done to Shinobu-chan." With that, he turns around and heads towards Shinobu's room.

Ranma just stays in the spot that Keitaro left her as seconds turn into minutes, minutes turn into hours; as each of the residents go to their rooms, but not before telling off Ranma about how they feel. But nothing they tell her hurts. 'Words don't hurt me,' she thought. 'But actions does'. Her heart aches as Shinobu cries herself to sleep. Even when she falls a sleep, Ranma can still hear the crying echo in her ears.

"Shinobu-chan." Ranma whispers to herself. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take out my angry on you. I thought...I thought..." She drops to her knees and begins to cry. "I thought that you were Akane."

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

Morning comes as most of the residents wake up from the cruel night. The air seems heavy as each of the waken residents slowly climbs out of bed, gets dress and goes to the dining room. They all happen to meet in the hall, with the exception of Shinobu and Ranma.

"So Keitaro, what are you going to do about Ranma?" asked most of the residents at the same time.

"I don't know yet."

"What do you mean 'I don't know yet'?" Motoko yells. "Ranma should...huh?" She stops dead in her tracks as the rest of them do once the enter the dining room. They see a large bowl of miso soup, steamed rice, stacks of pancakes, two loafs of baked bread, pork cutlets and a carafe of green tea and orange juice.

"What the?" Naru says in disbelieve. "I thought Shinobu would be too depressed to even cook after..." she stops as someone runs past her. The person's momentum stops at the end of the table as the person turns around. Everyone gasps as they see that it was Shinobu.

"Oh my!" she says as tears start to fill her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't have breakfast ready. I woke up late because I forgot to set my alarm clock and..." 

"What? you mean you didn't make that?" Keitaro says, pointing to the food on the table. She turns to the table and stares at the objects on it.

"I didn't make this." Everyone gathers around the table, just staring at the hot food.

"Well, if Shinobu didn't make this and all of us got here together, who made it?" Kitsune ask as the kitchen door open. They all look towards the door and see Ranma holding a carafe of milk. She freezes as everyone looks at her.

"What are you all looking at? If you don't eat your food, it'll get cold."

Silent arose from the shock that Ranma made the food. They all know that she can finish every spec of food off her plate before any of them can take their first bite. But none of them ever recalled her setting foot in the kitchen or helping out in there. Finally, Keitaro takes a step forward as he begins to speak. "Ranma, you mean to say you made all this food?"

She nods and walks to the middle of the table and sets the milk down. "Well, are any of you going to eat or what? I only got two hours of sleep before I woke up and started cooking. I never cooked before, so I don't know if any of this food is good." She started to walk out, passing everyone, but Naru grabbed her by the shoulder and spins her around, looking face to face, eye to eye as she gives off a nasty look towards Ranma.

"I get it. You made this food so everyone could forgive you for what happen between you and Shinobu. Well I..." Ranma puts up a hand towards her face, letting her know to shut up as she gives her a serious look.

"I cooked this meal so Shinobu wouldn't have too. I wanted to do something nice for her before I leave." With that, she puts her hand down, turns around and starts walking towards the door. Everyone had mixed emotions once Ranma past them. Some relieved that she would be out of their lives. Others, still angry for what she did the night before. But one person didn't understand Ranma's chose as she walked past her. She couldn't figure out why she would be doing this after the good times they spend together and times talking to each other. She knew, out of everyone at the Hinata Sou, that Ranma never meant to hurt anyone she cared deeply about for any reason. She must have bottled up everything up from her past and just blew up when ask why she was staying with them repeatedly. Just as Ranma was about to leave the dining room, she ran up to her and tightly grabbed her arm. Ranma turned her head to see that Shinobu had stopped her.

"What are you doing, Shinobu-chan?" she asked.

"Why?" Shinobu starts crying on Ranma's sleeve. "Why are you leaving? I don't want you to go!"

Everyone is surprise by Shinobu's actions. Even Ranma as she puts both hands on her shoulders. Both of them carefully look at one another as everyone waits for Ranma's reply.

"Shinobu," she begins. "I'm leaving because I don't deserve to be anyone's friend here. Even yours. You gave me friendship and love and what did I do to you? I yelled at you, call you names and knocked you down, hurting you dearly. Everyone here hates me for what I did last night. I can tell in there eyes. And I don't want tension between anyone here or to hurt anyone here. I think it's best that I leave."

Filled with tears in her eyes, Shinobu begins to speak. "Your wrong! I don't hate you and we are friends!"

"What are you saying Shinobu?"

"I'm saying that I don't want you to leave!" Shinobu wraps her arms around Ranma as she cries perfusely on her Chinese shirt.

"Can you honestly forgive for what I did? I understand if you don't since I don't forgive myself."

"Maybe. First, can you answer the question from last night?" Shinobu doesn't see a thing as she digs into Ranma's chest and continues to cry more and more. She also doesn't hear a thing from anyone. No fade whispers or noise of any kind. Ranma slowly lifts her head and wipes away the tears in her eyes before speaking.

"Like Moemi, I too have a relationship problem. But unlike hers, the one that I'm in a relationship with doesn't care about me. You see, we started out hating each other for a long time and we always called each other names. When I called you those things, I thought I was fight that person again. Not you. I'm sorry." Ranma gives a warm-hearted hug to Shinobu. "Anyway, after much time together, we started caring for each other. I got the impression that this person really liked me as we hung out more and more. After giving it much thought and seeing all the good points in this person, I finally realize that I liked this person and wanted to confuse. But when we met again, I saw this person hugging, kissing, even confusing their love to someone else!" She begins to cry and wipes the tears. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me. Anyway, I couldn't deal with it, so I left without a word and within a week, I met you and Keitaro."

Shinobu released her grip on her and took two steps back while looking down at the floor. Everyone stared at her as they wait patiently for an answer. When she finally was ready to answer, she lifted her head up, looking only at Ranma.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," she brings her head down again. "Go."

With that, Ranma exhales from the news. She turns towards the door and out the dining room. Shinobu notices the surprised look on everyone's faces. She can hear a few of the residents mumbling that Ranma is 'a caring person' or 'not heartless at all' under their breath as their heads are down in sadness. With a smile, she lifted up her head again, takes a deep breath and screams.

"RANMA! GO AND I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" Everyone gasps at what she just said as Ranma pops her head out the door.

"What the?" she says with a stunned and confused look. "What are you trying to say?"

"First, I can't believe I said 'ass' in front of everyone! I'm a bad girl," she giggles as she sticks her tongue out. "Second, I forgive you." With a smile, she runs up to her and gives her a big hug.

"Thank you, Shinobu. You don't know how much this means to me," Ranma has tears in her eyes as she returns Shinobu's hug.

After the hugging is done, the two of them look at the other residents as they smile at Ranma. She apologies to each of the residents for being such a jerk.

"Don't worry about it Ranma," Keitaro says. "Just make sure it doesn't happened again."

"Will do!"

"Good! Now that Ranma is staying with us again, lets have breakfast! We don't want this food getting cold after she spend so much time making it," Shinobu says as she takes a seat.

Everyone follows her example and sits too. "Ranma, I'm glad you finally opened up to us," says Mutsumi as she pours some green tea into her glass. "But I was wondering something. Do you love 'this person'? I notice that you didn't use that word once while you were explaining why you came here."

Ranma shallows her last piece of pancakes before answering. "Love her? I don't know. I know I like her. I think love is..." she noticed that everyone frozen in place as she stopped explaining herself. She saw some of them drop their chopsticks and not even picked them up. A few froze while holding a plate of food, not moving an inch towards them. Even Su has a piece of the pork cutlet near her open mouth, just waiting to be eaten. "What wrong guys?"

"Ranma," Moemi says, finally breaking the silent. "You said 'her'. Are you..."

"HER? I said her?!"

"Yes you did." Kitsune confirms. "You said, and I quote, 'Love her? I don't know. I know I like her.' You said 'her'. Twice!" She sticks out two fingers in the air. Nervously, Ranma blushes, gets up from her chair and starts to head towards the door.

"I'm sorry. I need to unpack my thing again. I didn't think I would still be staying here. I'll see everyone later. Bye!" She waves as she's out the door. Motoko gets up and starts to chase after her.

"Motoko!" Keitaro yells. "Don't go after Ranma. If she wants to tell us anything more, she will. Now please, sit down." She nods and goes down to her seat to finish up her breakfast.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	5. Problems Of The Day

**First Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina, Ranma ½, Video Girl Ai or Sakura Diaries. This story is one of the many ideas I have in my brain. In this whole story, you will meet characters from other anime shows. However, with my limited knowledge of anime that I watch (it's about three or four other shows if you were wondering), I won't be putting a lot of characters. I will put disclaimers on them, but not in the first disclaimer of a chapter so you can be surprised about what characters show up! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show. 

**New Faces And Dangers At The Hinata Sou**: Problems Of The Day

Motoko lays in her bed as she hears Ranma train outside on the baloney just before the sun raises on this Friday morning. She would love to go out there with her and train, side by side. But she has a problem. She knows that Ranma would love to help her. They are friends after all. But that is the problem. Her problem is out there on the baloney, training. Her problem is Ranma Saotome. She has felt like this even before the whole mess, that started in the beginning of this week and almost made Ranma leave. She didn't mind her being a lesbian, even thought she never did admitted at breakfast. She learned before meeting Ranma, that a girl, who is a friend of hers at the high school, told her that she's a lesbian and she is fine with that. Also, she knows that Ranma isn't checking out any of the girls. She never went near the hot springs. She has a phobia of hot water after her dad left her alone at one and forgot to get her. 'I wonder how she can handle the cold water during winter time?' she wonders as she gets out of her bed. Since Ranma's room is opposite of the hot springs, she would just lock herself in there, take a shower in the bathroom or hang with Keitaro or someone not going to the hot springs. No. That wasn't the problem she had with her as she looked out the window and saw the baloney empty. The problem she has with her was that she could never beat her. When they would practice together, they ended their practice with a little sparing match. But no matter how hard she tried, her would always beat her in the end. She couldn't deal with it and decide to practice after she would leave. She wanted to beat her the next time they spared.

She got dressed in her usually kendo clothes and headed to the baloney. 'The next time we spar, fun or not, I will beat you' she thought to herself as she climbed up the stairs. She took her usually spot and started swinging the sword, but after the first swing, she felt something heavy. She looked at it and saw Ranma balancing herself on it.

"Hi!" she says with a smile while waving an arm up as a greeting. "Long time, no practice, huh?" Dismayed, Motoko lets go of the sword as it hits the ground while Ranma does a back flip the moment she felt it fall and landed on the baloney rail with her feet.

"Ranma!" Motoko gaps. "But I thought that...you..."

"Left? No. I didn't leave," she walks up to her and gives a pat on her back. "I heard you getting out of bed. So I jumped to the roof and hide there until you came out." She walks a few feet away and gets in a fighting stand. "Maybe when your ready, we can..."

"No. I don't wish to spar with you."

Ranma blinks twice and is confuse with her answer. "HUH? Why not? We usually spar together and..."

"That was before I knew you."

"What do you...," she suddenly realizes why Motoko won't spar and start to leave, crying. "Oh. I get it now. You don't want spar because you think I'm a lesbian!"

"Ranma, it's that...WHAT?!" Motoko start to chase after her. "Ranma! That not it. It's just..."

"It's what?" Ranma yells. "I'm not good enough to spar against you anymore because you think I'm a lesbian? Well, I'm not a lesbian, damn it!"

"But Ranma, you said 'I know I like her' to all of us."

"So what! I tried to explained myself when I came back from school that day, but everyone avoided me like I'm the plague. You won't practice with me, let alone spar; Keitaro tells me that he has to do an errand and brings someone along with him. Even Shinobu is either cooking or doing her homework. And when we hang out, it's only for a minute" She starts to run off, but Motoko grabs her by the arm.

"Tell me why you're not a lesbian. I'll listen."

"No. None of you here deserve an explanation. At least for now. Just believe what you want to believe. Now let go of me."

"No!"

"Let go!"

"NO!" Ranma pulls both hands back and thrust them towards Motoko as a ball of energy comes out.

"Shishi Hoko-Dan" The ball hit Motoko and sends her fly into the hot springs as Ranma runs off. After being getting up, she heads to the laundry room where she takes off all her wet clothes and puts them in the dryer.

"Damn you Ranma!" She grabs a towel and wraps it around herself. "I didn't want to spar with you because I was sick of losing to you. You didn't have to send me flying into the hot springs for stopping you. I swear, I'll kick your ass the next time we spar again. I don't care if you put a can of whoop ass on me, just as long as you get the beating of your life!" She leaves and gets dressed, ready to go to school.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

It's about 4:30 in the afternoon and everyone is back in the Hinata Sou except for Shinobu. No one seem to notice until she opened the front door. Everyone looked at her as she takes three steps, then faints to the floor. Immediately, Su and Keitaro run to her side.

"What happened to you Shinobu?" Moemi asked.

"And why are your clothes wet?" Keitaro asked as he and Su help her up to her feet.

"Oh that! It's nothing. Someone just pushed in a manhole cover and...*achoo*" Keitaro puts his hand to her forehead.

"My gosh Shinobu. You're burning up! You need to get some rest."

"No. No." Shinobu covers her mouth and coughs. "I need to cook dinner and..."

"But you have a fever. It'll be wise for you to rest and recover," Keitaro tells her.

"But..."

"Don't worry Shinobu," Urara tells her as Keitaro and Su help Shinobu to her room. "I'll take care of dinner for you. OK? You just rest."

"Thank you *achoo* Urara." Su opens the door and Shinobu walks in her room under her own power. She waves good bye to both of them as she closes the door. She slowly walks to her dresser as she takes off all her clothes and throws them in the laundry basket. She gets dresses in her pajamas and is almost finished when there is a knocking on her door.

*cough* "Come in," she says as she finishes buttoning up her shirt. The door opens and in pops Ranma, holding a tray with a cup of water and something on a dish.

"Shinobu! You should be in bed right now."

"I know Ranma-chan, but *achoo* but I wanted to get out of my wet clothes first before going into bed."

"That good. Here. Take this." She puts the tray on the table near her bed. Shinobu see a some sort of brown candy on the dish.

"What that?" pointing that the dish.

"That's an old Saotome family cure for cold or flu." Shinobu pops one in her mouth and drinks the cup of water. "Good. Now get some rest." Ranma walks out as Shinobu gets from under the covers and sleeps. She wakes up, feeling better and refresh as she stretches.

"Boy, that was a good sleeps. Better make...huh?" She looks at her clock and notices that she has only slept for one hour. "WOW! It's must have been Ranma's medicine she gave me. I'll thanks her later." She gets out of bed and walks out of her room. She slowly head to the dining room. She can't wait to see the look on all their faces on her recovery. But as she gets closer and closer, she hears everyone talking all at once.

"This food is great Urara."

"Yeah! This is really something."

"I think it's better then what Shinobu usually cooks."

"What? You got to be kidding me?"

"But I agree."

"Here. Here."

Shinobu's heart breaks as all the resident complement Urara's cooking. Full of sadness, she runs back in her room and dives on her bed. She tightly hugs her pillow as she cries into it. 'Urara better then me at cooking?' she thinks to herself over and over again. 'I'm so used to doing the cooking for everyone that I'm not used to someone else out doing me in that. Are they going to replace me as cook?' She hears a knocking on her door. Not wanted anyone to see her in this condition, she pulls over the covers and has her back towards the door. After about a minute, she hears the door slowly open and footsteps. They stop near her and then a little banging before more footsteps and the door slowly closing. Once she doesn't hear the footsteps in the hallway anymore, she throws her covers out from under her and sees a bowl of soup with a letter attached to it on her end table. She gets up and walks towards it. She sits down in her chair as she picks up the letter and reads it to herself:

_Shinobu-_

_I hope that your soba isn't cold by the time you read this letter. Get well soon._

_-Urara_

Shinobu smashes the paper into a ball and shoot it into her trash can like Larry Bird at the NBA All-Star three-point competition. After seeing the paper ball go in the trash can, she takes her spoonful of soba and sip it. After finishing her spoonful, she drops the spoon in the bowl and begins to cry. 'This soba really great! Better then mine even.' She jumps back into bed and cries some more into her pillow. 'This can't be happening! I'm the resident cook here. Not Urara. She going to replace me. They won't need my cooking anymore. Maybe even won't need me!' She cries in her pillow for ten more minutes before finally lifting her head and wiping away her tears.

"That it then," she says out loud. "Urara! You want to take over being cook at the Hinata Sou? Well, fine then! We'll have an all out cooking war. And I promise you this, little miss Keio girl, you are NOT going to win!"

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

It's late at night as Naru is finishing up with tutoring Urara. The two sit at the table, opposite each other as Naru tells Urara her late math problem of the night..

"OK. X = Y - the square root of 49 divided by 9. What do you get?"

After writing out the problem on a piece of paper. It takes her a few minutes before she answers. "Five?"

"That correct! You're really getting the hang of this."

"Yeah. I guess so." Urara starts to pack up her things in her folder. "Thank you for all you help Naru. You made this real easy for me."

"Oh, it's nothing. Remember, if you need any help with school, just come to me."

"Will do! Bye." She waves to Naru and heads out the door. Once she leaves, Naru get up, goes to her dresser and picks up a game, Resident Evil Zero.

"I should give this to Keitaro. I really didn't give him anything since we passed the entrance exams and he did gave me this necklace," she says as she touches pearl necklace. "He worked really hard to buy that gamecube for himself. And he did tell me that he got bored playing the first resident evil game, since he beat it." She looks at her Liddo doll and walks towards it. She might as well hand it to him right away before she forgets or loses it. She slides the plank, opening the hole on the ground. As she puts her head and arm, holding the game, she sees Keitaro and Moemi looking over his sketch book, sipping some tea.

"Wow!" she says, flipping over the sketch book. "You draw pretty well."

"See. I told you so." he say as he takes another sip. Just then, she screams, drops the sketch book and holds Keitaro tightly. "What's wrong?"

Moemi flips thought the sketch book and show him a picture of a female zombie, eating someone's head on the floor. Naru almost hurls at the site of it, but tries her best to hold back. "What...What is that?! That's the most sickening drawing I've ever seen!"

"Sorry about that." He takes back the sketch book. "I been playing a lot of resident evil lately and I wanted to draw the likeness of the characters in the game. That's the first one I drew. I guess I made it life like, huh?"

"Life like? I swear it could pop out of the page and...and..."

Keitaro smiled at Moemi and patted her head. "Don't worry. That's never happened. By the way, I drew a few pictures of you in a different book. You want to see?" She nods. He gets up, heading to his closet. He pulls out a blue sketch book and hands it to her. She opens it and is amazed at the pictures he drew of her.

"You drew all of them?"

"Yeah! What do you think?"

"I love them," she says, flipping thought each of the drawing. "You are a very talented artist. Did you draw anyone else?"

Keitaro sweats all over at the question. "Anyone?! No. Why would I do that? Even thought you are like everyone else here, you are a lot kinder and nicer to me. Since I am always around you, it's easy to remember features of you so I can draw you very well. Everyone else seems distant."

Moemi inches closer to him and grabs him by the arm. "You're so sweet, Keitaro. Maybe that's why I'm so comfortable with you. You know how to make someone feel real special."

With those words, Naru feels sickly and weak. She is unable to hold onto the game and lets it fall out of her hands. Shocked of what she just did, she quickly gets herself out of the hole and slides the plank back. She grabs her Liddo doll, covers her face in it and screams until her lungs hurt. 'Moemi!' she thinks. 'If you think you can take Keitaro away from me, you got another thing coming.'

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	6. Tournament, part 1

**First Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina, Ranma ½, Video Girl Ai or Sakura Diaries. This story is one of the many ideas I have in my brain. In this whole story, you will meet characters from other anime shows. However, with my limited knowledge of anime that I watch (it's about three or four other shows if you were wondering), I won't be putting a lot of characters. I will put disclaimers on them, but not in the first disclaimer of a chapter so you can be surprised about what characters show up! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show. 

**New Faces And Dangers At The Hinata Sou**: Tournament, part 1

It's a bright sunny afternoon as Motoko sits in a bus, going back to the Hinata Sou. The whole way there, she just stares at a orange flyer that was handed to her in the kendo club. When she gets to her stop, she grabs her stuff and leaves, still holding onto the flyer. She climbs up the stairs, just thinking about what to do.

'I don't want to do this, but I must. Even thought I hate your guts Ranma, you're the only one who can help with this.' Motoko goes inside and sees Moemi and Kitsune about leave. Just as she's about to enter the hallway, she hears a short scream. She rushes over to the noise. "Are you two all right?"

Moemi ignores her and grabs her shoe. She turns it upside down as tacks run out of her shoe. "Shoot! I forgot to check it again."

"Again?" Kitsune says. "You mean this isn't the first time that this happen?"

"Nope. This happen before when I was dating a boy that every girl liked. But it's the third time in the past two weeks that this happen and no one from my old school knows that I'm here."

"Are saying that someone here might be doing this?"

"Pretty much. No one else comes here."

"You know, I hate to imagine anyone here hating anyone else in this place," Kitsune says as Motoko thinks of Ranma. "Unless it's Keitaro."

"Why him?" Moemi asked. "He's one of the nicest people here."

"And the most perverted too," Motoko adds. "Before you two go, can you tell me if Ranma's around? I need to talk to her."

"Yes, Ranma's here," Kitsune tells her. "She's in her room with Mutsumi." They wave goodbye to each other and head off. Once she gets to her room, she opens the door and see the two of them eating watermelons.

"Hi Motoko," They both say.

"Hi Ranma. Mutsumi." She see plates of seeds and leftover watermelons near the two. "Huh... What are you two doing?"

"Well, we couldn't remember who's turn was it to do the dishes, so we're have a watermelon eating contest," Ranma tells her.

"Yeah. And I declare you the winner." Mutsumi slowly gets up and starts picking up plates. "I can't eat anymore."

"Well, that's what you get for going against someone who has a bottomless stomach." Mutsumi picks up the last of the dishes and heads out. Ranma slowly gets up, holding her stomach and walks towards Motoko. "So, what bring you by?"

"Well, I...I..."

"Huh?" Ranma sees the flyer in her hand and grabs it.

"HEY! That's mine! Give it back!" She takes a swing at her, but Ranma does a back flip and lands on Motoko's head as she reads the flyer out loud.

"Got what it takes to be a kendo champ? Well, come and fight in the first annual Hinata Kendo Tournament."

'Oh no!' Motoko thinks. 'I wanted to ask Ranma if she can help me train and maybe patch things up. But now, I think she may want to join in. I want to win this competition, but now...' Ranma jumps off her head and hands by the flyer.

"Sorry about that. It's force of habit. Anyway, you need my help in this or something?" Motoko looks stunned, not believe that Ranma would pass this up.

"Help me? Don't you want to fight in this?"

"For what? A trophy or medal? I'm not into that kind of stuff. Besides, this tournament seems more important to you. Is that why you came to see me?"

"Hmm...Well..." Her head isn't clear, full of mixed emotions. 'Damn! I been practicing without Ranma for over a month now and I don't think I got any better.' Starting to calm herself, she says "That and I miss practicing with you."

"Miss practicing with me? But I thought that you hated me for being a..."

"Look! Lesbian or not, you're still my friend." Pointing at Ranma. "Got it?" She nods as Motoko throws her a wooden sword. "Since this is a kendo tournament, you need to fight me with that. I know that you're a great fighter, so you should be able to learn it easily. I only have three weeks before the tournament starts, so give me everything you got before we spar in the morning." With that, Motoko walks away.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

Nearly three weeks have passed and the tournament is tomorrow. Both Ranma and Motoko spar together in front of the Hinata Sou in the warm afternoon sun. They would prefer to train on the smooth balcony floor instead of the rough dirt ground. But Motoko used one of her special moves on Ranma and accidentally blew it up like a nuclear bomb.

The two spar one another for a little over an hour, not giving the other a sign of being fatigue. Motoko isn't one bit surprised at Ranma's swordsmanship as she blocks her attack. Since no one from the kendo club can even match her fighting ability, she chose Ranma to help train her. She knew that she was always a great fighter from sparing together and figures she could learn kendo quickly. She didn't counter on how quickly Ranma pick it up. She struggle from the get go when the two fought from the first day of training for the tournament. She thought that she would have the advantage with the sword. She thought wrong. Angry with her progress, she asked to practice with real swords last week. Even thought she could tell that Ranma didn't believe she has it in her to spar with one, she agreed to it.

Motoko goes for an attack, thrusting her sword at Ranma. She ducks down and cartwheels out of the way. Ranma goes for an attack of her own and Motoko blocks it. As she's about to counter the attack, Ranma counters the block and quickly makes a 360 degree spin. She sticks out her sword and accidentally hits Motoko in the face. Realizing what she has done, she runs to her aid.

"Motoko! Are you all right? I didn't mean to hit you there." She checks her face. "OK. Good news is I must have used the back of the blade because there isn't a cut or blood coming out. Bad news is, I gave you a nice shiner."

As Motoko lays on the ground, all she thinks of doing is to cry. Cry her eyes out until she has no more tears to shed. Cry because she had disgraced herself by losing. By not beating Ranma. She slowly gets up and start to walk towards the door.

"Motoko! Where are you all right?"

"No."

"Well, I hope you feel better tomorrow for..."

"I'm not going to compete in the tournament anymore. I'm going to withdraw"

"WHAT?! Why?"

'Why!' She thinks to herself. 'Because I can't beat you. Not in kendo. Not when you have no weapons. Not even if I blindfold you and cast you in a block of cement or hogtie your ass! I don't deserve to fight in this tournament if I can't beat you. That's why!' Feeling overwhelmed, she covers her face and cries. Ranma walks up to her and grabs her by the shoulders.

"Oh no you don't." She yells. "Don't be giving me the water works and ignore the question. Now, answer me!"

"No!"

"What's wrong? Lost the heart to fight?"

Hearing those words making her enraged. All the training she endured over the years. The bruises she received when she was young. The torture she went through to become the best samurai out there. She knows that she has the heart to do anything she wants.

"Fight! You wanna fight?! I'll show you a fight!" Holding her sword up, she turns around and swings violently at Ranma. She tries to block it, but it doesn't help and screams. Realizing what she has done, Motoko stops halfway as she see Ranma on the ground, shaking all over. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to fight?" she says, trying not to show that she cares.

"Not like that!"

"Like what?"

"Look at your sword!" Motoko turns her head a bit and sees what Ranma was talking about as her sword cut Ramna's sword in half as they're stuck together. She looks at Ranma, who's slowly getting up, still shaking. "Look. I don't know why you want to withdraw from the tournament, but if it's lack of confidents, I think you just found it."

"Well...yeah. It was," she lied, knowing the real reason. "I wasn't confident at all."

"Glad I could help. Now, if you can do that in the tournament tomorrow, you'll win for sure." Ranma winks at her. "I'm going to take a nap now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But Ranma. What about..." Just then, they hear an explosion. They rush into the house as most of the residents are gather in the dining room. "What happened?"

"We aren't sure Motoko," Kitsune tells her. "We all just heard something explode and headed towards the noise. Guess it happened in the kitchen." The kitchen door opens and out pops Urara, coughing as black smoke follows her. Immediately, Keitaro gets a fire extinguisher and goes in the kitchen. It takes him a few minutes to put out the what ever happened in there.

"Well," he comes out. "It's was a small fire on the stove. It's out, but the kitchen is a totally mess. It's covered in tomato sauce. What happened, Urara?"

"I was putting basil in the sauce for the pasta that I was cooking, but it started popping and then...boom!"

"Basil?" Shinobu goes in the kitchen. She searches around there for a minute, then see the basil bottle on the floor. She comes out, and show everyone. "You used this, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know what that happened. I mean, I brought the grocery myself."

Shinobu stares at the bottle and notice something. She being to peel off the label of the basil bottle and see another label behind it. "Huh? Gun powder?"

"Gun powder?!" Everyone goes to Shinobu and see the label. Everyone is convince when Su taste it and spits it out.

"What the? That store was selling gun powder as basil? Why I..."

"Urara!" Shinobu trying to calm her down. "Look, I'll go to the store after Motoko's tournament and see what can be done about this, OK?" She nods.

"Well, since no one can use the kitchen," Keitaro says. "We might as well order out. I'll call you all when the food is here." He heads towards the nearest phone and make the order.

"I'll start cleaning up. It's my mess after all." Urara goes back into the kitchen as everyone heads to their room, waiting for the food and feeling bad for Urara. 

"Shinobu."

"Yes?!" Startle as she turns and sees Ranma.

"I'm going to take a nap. Can you wake me up when the food gets here?"

"Sure." Ranma heads to her room, but turns around and notices a huge smile on Shinobu's face as she stares at the gun powder bottle and goes in her room.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	7. Tournament, part 2

**First Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina, Ranma ½, Video Girl Ai or Sakura Diaries. This story is one of the many ideas I have in my brain. In this whole story, you will meet characters from other anime shows. However, with my limited knowledge of anime that I watch (it's about three or four other shows if you were wondering), I won't be putting a lot of characters. I will put disclaimers on them, but not in the first disclaimer of a chapter so you can be surprised about what characters show up! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show. 

**New Faces And Dangers At The Hinata Sou**: Tournament, part 2

Motoko lies in her bed, staring at the ceiling as she psyches herself out for today's tournament. She does this for an hour before she gets up as the early morning sun shines in her room. She gets dressed in her kendo clothes and heads to the baloney. As she closes her door, she hears another door open. Thinking it's Ranma, she quietly goes downstairs to scare her. As she reaches the bottom steps, Shinobu walks pass her, not noticing her.

'She must be getting ready to make breakfast,' she thinks. 'But I'm feeling tempted to do this. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to you Shinobu.' She quietly sneaks up on her. Once their in the dining room and Shinobu's about to open the kitchen door, she goes for her attack by grabbing her unsuspected victim, turning her around and saying "Boo." Frighten, she screams and waves her arms as Motoko laughs her ass off.

"MOTOKO! What are you laughing at?"

"Your reaction." Trying her best not to laugh anymore. "I swear, the look on you face was just priceless!"

"Stop it! It's wasn't funny."

"I beg to differ." The kitchen door swings open and out pops Urara.

"What's going on in here?"

"Sorry Urara," Motoko is still laughing. "I snuck up on Shinobu and scared her half to death."

"That's not like you."

"Well, I need to relax before my competition."

"It wasn't nice," Shinobu says, calming herself and turning to Urara. "Hey. What are you doing? It's my turn to cook today."

"Well, I felt bad for last night, so I decide to cook everyone breakfast."

"But...But..."

"Don't worry Shinobu-chan. I figured it out. I'll cook today and you can cook the next three days. How does that sound?" Shinobu looks upset, unsure what of what to say. About a minute later, she finally gives an answer.

"Sure! That'll be fine. I'll go back to bed now and catch at least an hour sleep." With a big smile, Shinobu walks out of the dining room and back in her room.

"You know," Urara says to Motoko as she walks up to her. "I have to agree with Shinobu. That's wasn't very nice to do to her."

"Sorry," she says, finally stopping her laughter. "But I thought it was Ranma-chan. I hope she can help me train this morning before going to fight in the tournament."

"Ranma?! I don't know if she can."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after I finished cleaning the kitchen around eleven, I saw Ranma-chan sneaking out the front door. When I woke up, I decided to check up on her. I knocked on her door and there was no answer. So I opened it and she wasn't there. Her bed wasn't slept in or anything. I checked on the baloney and she wasn't there. I checked living room and she wasn't there. All I know is that she didn't sleep here all night."

"Then where..." Suddenly, the front door opens. The dining room is pretty dark, so neither of the girls try to hide. They watch as Ranma pops in the door, slowly limping to her room. Motoko follows her. As Ranma opens the door, she calls out to her.

"Ranma!" Startle, she turns around. "Are you just getting in?"

"HUH...no. I'm going out."

"But Urara and I just saw you coming in. Where were you?" She puts her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "And way are you wet?"

"HUH...HUH..." Ranma seems uneasy and tired.

"Fine! Be your stubborn self. Just let me know that you're going to be at the tournament."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ranma goes in her room as Motoko goes the baloney. She practices for half an hour, thinking where Ranma has been.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

Ranma is walking up the long flight of stairs to the Hinata Sou. It seems to take forever for her to reach the top, but once she reaches it, tried and out of breath, Motoko is waiting for her. She slowly walks to her and draws out her blade.

"Hey Motoko! What's up?"

"You know Ranma, I never did like..." Before finishing her sentence, she's already facing her, like she teleported and strikes her, cutting off her right arm. "You!"

"Motoko!" Ranma tightly grabs her open womb, trying to make the bleeding stop. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're a weakling." She strikes again, but Ranma jumps out of the way. Unfortunately, she was a second too late as both her thighs are cut and bleeding profusely. Feeling the cut, she lands flat on her back, unable to move. She sees Motoko slowly coming to her, pointing her blade. "You were chicken when you jumped out of the way when I cut your sword in half. You showed me fear when you did that. You have no right to be called a martial artist."

"You caught me by surprised."

"So? Didn't Ryoga surprise you when he found you at Furinkan? Didn't Shampoo surprise you when she found you after the martial arts ice skating competition? Didn't it surprise you when you found out that Ukyo was a girl? And didn't it surprise you when Akane kissed..." Motoko gives out a evil smile. "You have no excess for making me spilt your sword it battle. Because of that, you must die!" She jumps in the air as she rises her sword with fire surrounding it. Ranma can feel the heat of the sword as it comes closer and closer to her. Still unable to move, she closes her eyes and screams as the blade comes down before striking her.

"Motoko! No!" Ranma opens her eyes and sees that she's back in her room. She throws off her covers and checks her right arm, which is still intact. "Oh man. It was just a dream. I should have known. She wouldn't have known any of them." Sweaty, she heads to the bathroom and takes a quick shower. Once finished she gets dressed and starts to call out everyone.

"Hello? Shinobu? Keitaro? Motoko? Moemi?" None of them reply. "Anyone here?" Feeling hungry, she heads to the kitchen to grab a snack. When she enters, she notices the clock and freaks out.

"Oh no!" Waving her arms. "It's one a clock! No wonder no one replied. Motoko's tournament started two hours ago!" She dashes out and is about to open the front door when she remembers something. She goes back into her room and grabs something out of the closet. "Almost forgot this. I worked a week on it. Hope Motoko likes you." She rashes out her room and is about to go down the stairs, when someone trips her, sending her flying down the stairs.

"Uh...what was that?" She gets up and grab her item on the top of the step when she notices someone. "Oh. So you tripped me. Well, we better get going. Motoko should have all the support she needs." She grabs an arm and head towards the tournament.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

Sweating all over, Motoko goes in the women's bathroom and pour water over herself from the sink. "Damn! Why am I like? I barely won any of my fights out there." She hears the door open and sees Urara in the mirror.

"Motoko! I never knew you were that good."

"You're just being polite. I'm doing horrible."

"But Motoko, you made it all the way to the finals."

"Yeah! But I usually don't have a problem against my opponents."

"Maybe it's because Ranma isn't here to cheer you on." Motoko sweatdrops.

"No. No. I must be off today or something. I could care less if Ranma was here or not."

"Well, I came in here to check up on you."

"I'm doing fine. Don't worry about me." They wave good bye and as Urara heads out the door, Motoko drops to her knees and began to cry. "Damn you Ranma! Where are you? You promised that you'll be here, cheering me on. I'm doing badly without you. I didn't know how much your confidents meant to me until now. Without you, I'm going to lose the finals." She shreds a few more tears before putting on her _men_ and leaving the bathroom.

She grabs her _shinai_ and enters the fighting area. She takes her _w__akki-gakame_ stance as she studies her opponent. 'OK. You already seen him fight in the fight three rounds and the quarterfinals. He's very skilled and sort of quick. He also attacks with all force, thus making him weaker and weaker with every attack. Since I been training with Ranma, my speed had improve. I'll just go on the defensive until he gets tried.' She looks away from her opponent and see everyone in the stands, rooting her on, with the exception of Ranma. 'Damn. I really wish Ranma was here. She must not care after all.'

The _s__hinpan_ blows his whistle and the two fighters start the final match of the tournament. Motoko sticks to her plan and goes on the defensive as her opponent attack. But his attacks are so powerful that she fall on the floor. Dazed, he goes for another attack, but she rolls over to her left as he strikes the floor, sending most of the matting flying into the crowd.

'Damn! I underestimated him. I better think of a new plan.'

Unfortunately for her, she couldn't think of any as her opponent strikes her at every opportunity he can get. All she can do is dodge his attack. After several minutes of this, she beings to get tried and starts to lose her concentration. She misjudges one of the attacks as his _shinai_ strikes her _t__suki-tare_. She falls to the ground as cheers of victory fill the gym for her opponent. She looks to her friends, who she knows are shouting encouragement, but with the all the cheering for her opponent, can't even hear herself think.

'Damn! I'm going to lose. And in front of everyone too.' Motoko brings to shred a tear and looks towards the front entrance of the gym as her opponent is about to make his finish blow. 'Stupid Ranma! Couldn't you be here for me? Like you promise? I lost all my strength in this match because you...' Out of the blue, the entrance door opens and in comes Ranma. She immediately sees Motoko on the floor about to be attack. Shredding her own tears, she grabs the two bamboo poles from under her arm and spreads them out, reveling a banner. In Japanese characters, it reads: I'm proud of you Motoko. Kick some ass!

Seeing Ranma holding that banner gives Motoko a second wind. As her opponent's about to strike, she blocks it and shoves him out using only her sword. Once he lands, she's already on her feet and taking to the offensive. With each attack, she can tell that her opponent is weakling. After several more attacks, she decides to end it. Remember what she did you Ranma's sword, she turns her back to her opponent, raises her _shinai_ and turns around, striking her opponent's _shinai_. Everyone in the gym is amazed and speechless as they see her _shinai_ split her opponent's _shinai_ to the handle. Shocked and disappointed, he lets go of his _shinai_ and goes on one knee, with his head down, to show that he surrenders. Immediately, the _s__hinpan_ blows his whistle and rushes over to Motoko.

"The winner of the first annual Hinata Kendo Tournament, Motoko Aoyama!" Her arm is raised high as everyone cheers for her victory. She takes a bow and see Ranma rushing towards her. She jumps and hugs her.

"You did it Motoko! You become the tournament champ!"

She gives off a smile, but then changes it into a frown and smacks Ranma in the head, letting go of the hug as the others come to join them. "Where the hell were you?"

"Sorry about that. I overslept and didn't wake up until a half hour ago."

"Oh. And here I thought you broke your promise."

"Hey now! I told you I wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh yeah. I brought someone else with me." She grabs something under her shirt and pulls out Tama. "See? I think...huh?" She sees Motoko shaking in fright.

"T...Tur...TURTLE!" She immediately raises her _shinai_ for an attack, but Su and Naru hold her back as Mutsumi grabs Tama from Ranma's hand.

"Ranma-chan," Keitaro says. "Why did you bring Tama-chan? Didn't you know that Motoko's afraid of turtles?"

"What? You kidding?" After a few minutes, Motoko regains herself and sees her opponent, with his _men_ off, walking towards them. She expects a congratulations for a well fought battle. Instead, he hugs Ranma from behind, fondling her breasts.

"Oh pig-tailed girl! How I missed you so!"

"What the?" She kicks over her head and strikes his', letting go of the hug. Ranma jumps out and is flabbergasted to see a familiar face as she's waving her arms. "K...Ku...KUNO! What are you doing here?"

"I was here to be the Hinata kendo champ. But since I lost, why don't you fly into my arms and comfort me?" He says, reaching his arms out.

"Oh. So you wanna fly, huh?" Taking a step back, she dashes over to him and gives him an uppercut, sending him flying to the other side of the gym.

"Ranma, do you know that Kuno guy?" asked Moemi.

"I unfortunately do. How did he know about this tournament?"

"Huh...Ranma-chan," Motoko beings. "This tournament is a high school tournament."

"High...school...tournament?" Shaking, she looks in the direction where Kuno flew. She sees other familiar faces aiding him as she sees a banner overhead that reads 'Furinkan High School.' She turns to everyone, waving her arms. "Listen! Since I missed out your tournament Motoko, let me make it up to you by cooking you and everyone else dinner. My treat." Before anyone can answer, she's already running back to the Hinata Sou.

"Wait Ranma!" Urara shouts out, running after her. "Let me help you. It's my turn to cook."

"What?" Shinobu yells, running after them. "No Urara! Ranma's my friend! I'll help her."

"What got into Ranma?" Moemi asked.

"Who knows," says Kitsune. "We could have asked the Kuno guy, but I think she cleaned his clock." Everyone walks out of the gym together, following the three girls back to the Hinata Sou, unaware that someone is following them.

**Second **** Disclaimer:** The _italic_ words in this story are actually kendo terms. You can look up the meaning of the words in this chapter and others at www.rain.org/~galvan/glossary.txt.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	8. Halloween Break, part 1

**First Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina, Ranma ½, Video Girl Ai or Sakura Diaries. This story is one of the many ideas I have in my brain. In this whole story, you will meet characters from other anime shows. However, with my limited knowledge of anime that I watch (it's about three or four other shows if you were wondering), I won't be putting a lot of characters. I will put disclaimers on them, but not in the first disclaimer of a chapter so you can be surprised about what characters show up! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show. 

**New Faces And Dangers At The Hinata Sou**: Halloween Break, part 1

Nothing much has changed since Motoko won the Hinata Kendo Tournament. She and Ranma still practice and spar intensity together. However, since Ranma knows her weakness, she joke around with her. When the time is right during their sparing, she would bring out Tama from under her shirt and have Motoko freak out, fainting at the sight of it.

No one knows who's been harassing Moemi. Her clothes have been stolen numerous time, being left somewhere in the apartments. She would wake up with either spiders on her bed, a bowl of warn water in her hand after a 'bed wetting' accident or water balloons falling from the ceiling. Even her door was rigged, that when she opened it, soda cans would pop open and spray her. Keitaro, Kitsune and Naru have volunteer to help catch the felon, but have no clues to who it is so far.

Urara has been doing well in her prep class that she's ranked in the top of the school. The residents could wish the same thing for her cooking. Not only does the food continue to explode, but the food been tasting rather funny. Her shrimp shu-mai was more like rotten clams, the oden soup rather bland and for some reason, her homemade rice cakes was really spicy that Su couldn't even handle it.

It's like this all right for quite sometime now as all the residents are having a rare relaxing day. Su is in her room, working on her latest invention; Mutsumi, Shinobu and Ranma are in the dining room, eating watermelons and planning a camping trip together; Motoko is passed out on the bottom of the stairs from an surprise attack from Tama; Kitsune is passed out on the futon after drinking one too many bottles of sake while Keitaro and Naru are in the living room playing blackjack.

"Man. It's been a while since we actually hung out together," Keitaro says as he passes out the cards.

"Well, we been busy with school work. Plus, you're always spending your free time with Moemi." Naru blushes out of jealous. Embarrassed, she looks at Keitaro and is relieved that he didn't notice. "Speaking of her, where is she?"

"She went to the market with Urara." Smiling, she puts down her cards down and inches closer to Keitaro. 

"I don't want to play anymore." She puts her hand on top of his. "Since it's been a while, why don't the two of us go out and..." The door opens and in walks Moemi and Urara, carrying the groceries. Naru let's go of Keitaro's hand and backs away from him as the two girls take the groceries into the kitchen. A bit later, they join them playing blackjack.

"So Urara," Keitaro says as he deals the cards. "What are you going to make for dinner?"

"Well, some pork cutlets and scallop curry. Oh! That reminds me." She puts down her cards and pull out a flyer from her purse. "Moemi and I were given this when we left the market. Since we never lived here before, so we were wondering what this is all about." She hands the flyer to him and scans it quickly.

"This is about the Halloween Carnival. Every year, the town throws it at the square. There are games, candy and even different kinds of contests like hot dog eating, billiards playing, even cooking."

"Cooking?! Count me in!" Urara says as everyone joins them.

"What's going on?" most of them ask.

"Urara and Moemi got a flyer for the Halloween Carnival," Naru tells them. "And Urara just said that she'll compete in the cooking competition." Shinobu walks up to Urara and gently elbows her.

"You know, I'm the defending champ," she says. "You got a lot of work ahead of yourself if you want to knock me off."

"That's fine. I like a challenge."

"So, do they have a costume contest?" Ranma asked.

"Nay. That's about the only stupid thing about the Halloween Carnival," Kitsune tells her. "They throw this like a party and never have a costume contest."

"Actually," Keitaro says. "They're having one this year. One for best costume and another for group costume. There is going to be dancing too."

"Dancing?! WOW!" Moemi says with a sparkle in her eyes.

"And a costume contest too?" Kitsune says. "This should be fun! We should do the group one so we can be together." Shinobu, Naru and Motoko almost gag at the idea as they look towards their rival.

"That's great! But what are we going to dress up as?" Su asked. Kitsune couldn't give an answer, so everyone tries to brainstorm ideas. Su suggest that they be an animal from the Chinese zodiac, but they don't have enough people. Mutsumi thought they could all be basketball players. It seems like a good idea, but Keitaro gave a nosebleed as he describes the clothing as most of the girls kick the stuffing out of him. Suddenly, Ranma gets an idea and runs to her room. She comes back, holding up a newspaper, showing a high school baseball team.

"Why not be this?" she says. "We got enough people, plus Keitaro won't nosebleed if we're wearing this, unlike if we were wearing some short-shorts and basketball tank top."

"That's great Ranma," Moemi says. "But how did you come up with that idea?"

"Well, I remember that my old high school played against a girls' baseball team from Kisaragi at Koshien in the quarterfinals. We lost, but they gave them a run for their money." The girls look at each other and nods in agreement.

"Well, it's settled then," Keitaro says as he regains conscious. "We'll be the Kisaragi girls' baseball team and win the Halloween Carnival group costume contest!" All the girls stare at him, with their mouths dropped, pointing and laughing at him. "Huh? What's wrong? What did I say?"

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

There is an hour before the carnival starts as everyone gets dressed in their costume. One by one, each of the residents goes to the living room, waiting for the others. Everyone is sporting their red and pink uniforms, except for Kitsune, who is wearing a black and white uniform and a green jacket. All the girls start to giggle as Keitaro is the last to come down the stairs, holding up his chest.

"Why me?" he cries. "Why me?"

"Keitaro. We know that the coach of the Kisaragi girls' baseball team is a guy, but he's an alcoholic. So it's the perfect excuse for me to drink," Kitsune says as she chugs down a bottle of sake.

"I understand that! But why do I have to wear this?" Keitaro opens his jersey and exposes himself, wearing a huge black bra, carrying two watermelons.

"Well," Su's trying to hold back her laughter as she explains. "Someone has to be the big-breasted one. And since you're the flatted, we chose you!" The giggling turning into uncontrollable laughter and the girls hold their stomachs. 

"Oh...Keitaro?" Mutsumi laughs. "Do...you...think...you...can...give...me...the...watermelons...after...the...carnival?" 

Keitaro gives a little sigh and notices that Moemi is itching her wrists and hands.

"Moemi? Are you all right?"

"Yeah! Yeah Keitaro. I'm OK. Just a little itchy."

'Good.' Naru thinks, holding her stomach. 'She must have used the lotion I gave her that has the mild itchiness in it. She'll be like this for hours! Keitaro and I should spend more time together while little miss perfect finds a cure.'

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine."

"Well, in that case, did everyone bring what they need?" The girls slowly stop laughing and check their things. They all nod. "Well, lets go. And Shinobu. Urara. Good luck in the cooking competition you two."

"Will do Keitaro," Urara says.

"You can count on me, Sempai," Shinobu says as she thinks 'You can count on me to beat Urara like an egg.' Keitaro opens the door and everyone files out, heading towards the Halloween Carnival.

**Second Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Princess Nine.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	9. Halloween Break, part 2

**First Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina, Ranma ½, Video Girl Ai or Sakura Diaries. This story is one of the many ideas I have in my brain. In this whole story, you will meet characters from other anime shows. However, with my limited knowledge of anime that I watch (it's about three or four other shows if you were wondering), I won't be putting a lot of characters. I will put disclaimers on them, but not in the first disclaimer of a chapter so you can be surprised about what characters show up! 

**Second Disclaimer**: All the costume characters (like the residents as Princess Nine) don't belong to me. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show.

**New Faces And Dangers At The Hinata Sou**: Halloween Break, part 2

The sun is slowly setting and the street lights start to brighten as all the Hinata Sou residents walk towards the Halloween Carnival in the town square. Once they get there, everyone is amazing with the colorful lights, the tall rides and the little children dressed up in their costumes, getting candy at every booth.

"Wow! This looks better then any carnival place I been to," Moemi says, still itching her hand.

"I know what you mean," Ranma says. "Hey, Keitaro. What should we do?"

"Do whatever you want. We're here to have fun and win the group costume contest."

"Hooray! Candy!" Su says, jumping up and down. He grabs her by the shoulders.

"That reminds me," he says. "Please don't steal the other children's candy like last year. I don't want children crying to me anymore."

"Or their parents beating him up for not watching her," Motoko adds as Su gives a sad look on her face.

"Don't look so gloomy, Su," Ranma says as she puts her arm around her. "There is a pie eating contest. If you win, you get 2.5 kg of candy. "

"2.5 kg of candy?! I'm in!" She jumps for joy, but only for a short time as she realizes something. "Ranma, what do you mean by 'if' I win?"

She sticks her thumb out, pointing it at herself. "Because I'm in the contest." The two girls have a stare down for a minute before walking off to the contest.

"Shinobu. I think we should get going ourselves," Urara says. "I'm really not sure how the cooking contest works."

"Well...OK." The two girls walk side by side, heading into there own contest. Everyone watches them turn the corner, disappearing behind some teenagers who are dressed as Shawn Michaels, Rob Van Dam, Booker T and Golddust. Keitaro turns to see Moemi now itching her arm.

"I think it's best if you go home Moemi. You should treat your itchiness."

"No. No." she says, trying her best on to itch anymore. "We would be down one person for the contest."

"But I don't want to see you suffer like this."

"Don't worry about it," Mutsumi says. "I know of a friend that works in one of the booths that might have a cure for her itching."

"You sure?" Moemi turning red, wanting to itch.

"Yeah!" She gently pushes her back. "Come on! What do you got to lose?" Unable to think of an excuses, Moemi agrees and head off to find Mutsumi's friend.

"Well, what should we do?" Keitaro asked.

"You know what I'm going to do?" Kitsune, now all liquor up, grabs Keitaro from behind. She removes his cap and start to play with his hair. "We are going to play a little game. It's called master and slave. I'll be the master and *giggles* you be my slave who will do my every bidding. Now doesn't that sound fun?" She tugs the his neck shirt and licks his neck. Freaked, he pushes her aside. "Don't want to play? Fine! I'll find someone who will." She badly walks side to side, bumpers into everyone in her path before grabbing someone dressed as Cyclops from the X-Men.

"Man!" Motoko yells out. "I guess I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." She leave as Keitaro and Naru notice that they're the only two left.

"Huh...so..." Keitaro nervously says. "What do you want to do?" She jumps to him, grabbing his arm.

"Let's go on that!" She points to the ferris wheel.

Keitaro looks confused. "You want to go on that?"

"What's wrong with that?!"

"Nothing. Nothing." Waving his free arm as the two walk to the line of the ferris wheel.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

Urara is astonish to see all the competitors for the cooking competition. "WOW!" Tugging on Shinobu's jersey. "There are so many people in this."

Shinobu gives her a sinful look. "They're nothing compared to me."

"I know. I know. By the way, how does this competition work?"

"See the tablecloth at each table? Well, underneath that are the ingredients you need to make your dish. You could make anything from pastry to a cake. It's usually some bake good you have to make and you have to use all the ingredients or you're disqualify."

"Sounds tough if you don't have a clue what the ingredients are."

"It is and you have an hour and a half to make and bake it too."

"That sounds like a lot of time. When does it start?" Unsure, they both goes to the judging table. The look around for a paper that tells when it start.

"Urara. It starts in five minutes." She girls run to registration, where they sign up and get the table number. They rush over there and realize that they're separated between someone dressed as Britney Spears.

"Well, Shinobu. Good luck to you." Urara offers her hand.

With a big smile, she grabs her hand and squeezes it as hard as she can. "Same to you." She violently release it and heads towards her station. She gets behind the table, waiting to reveal the ingredients. 'Girl! Hope you feel terrible and rotten when I show you that I'm a better cook then you' she thinks moments before starting the competition.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

"The winner and new record holder of 22 pies eaten in the pie eating contest is...Ranma Saotome!" Cheers and clapping is all that she can hear as the judge raises her arm. She gets handed the bag of 2.5 kg of candy and walks over to Su who is sitting on a bench.

"You all right?"

"Boy! That was a lot of pie." Su holds her stomach, making faces like she's about to throw-up "I almost won the candy too. I missed eating just one pie."

"Here." Ranma sticks out the bag of candy towards Su's face. "I knew that I could eat more then you. And I promised myself that if I won, I share this with you because there is no way I can finish this all by myself. So, how about it?"

"Hooray! Thank you Ranma-chan!" Su jumps on her, giving a hug. As she reaches to grab some candy, a wet and steamy towel hits Su right in the face. She lets go of the bag of candy and runs around the bench, screaming until she takes off the towel. "HEY! Who threw this at me? It's really hot and dripping."

"Sorry about that," says the man dressed as Han Solo. "But I'm the one who throws hot and wet towels to the pie eating contestants so they can clean up their face." Ranma looks at him very nervously.

"So...so they're wet and hot?"

"Yes ma'am." He takes a stick and put it's in a steamy bucket. He stirs it around before he lifts it up and takes out a wet and steaming towel. "I saw you win the contest, so here is your towel." Before Ranma could reacts, the man throws the towel, hitting her in the face. Like Su, she screams, but she holds the towel to her face and runs away. Su picks up the bag and chases after her. During the chase, Ranma drops her towel. As Su bends down to pick it up, she noticed her going into the men's bathroom. Startled and confused, she slowly walks towards the men's bathroom. As she's about in close range to peak in, Ranma pops out, soaking wet, scaring the living day-lights out of her.

"Boy! That felted refreshing!" She walks out, reaching both her arms as two men come out of the bathroom.

"Did you see that, Shen?" says the man dressed as the Flash, talking to the man dressed as Green Lantern.

"I sure did, Lei. That woman..." But before he could finish, Ranma runs and jump kicks them, sending them flying out of the carnival. Su runs over to her.

"Why did you do that for?" Ranma sweatdrops at the question. She turns around, showing her a big smile.

"They thought I was a tart. Come on! Let's find the other."

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

"Man! This sucks." Motoko whispers to herself as she watches a drunken Kitsune horribly singing karaoke along with the Flaming Swordsman and the Magician of Fate. "Why did I volunteer to watch her?" She puts her head between her legs and tries to block out the singing. Somehow, she made her body sleeping while her mind is can still hear the music. She is unable to move or wake up from this. Feeling like an eternity, she suddenly lifts her head as someone taps her shoulder. She opens her eyes to see Ranma and Su carrying Kitsune by her shoulders.

"Huh? What happened?"

"We found Kitsune trying to grab money," Su tells her.

"She was trying to steal money from other people?"

"No," Ranma says. "She was grabbing coins in the water fountain. It was kind of funny to watch her pretend that she was a duck!" Shaking her head, Motoko tries to regain some of her awareness.

"And I was support to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. What time is it already?"

Su grabs Kitsune's arm, looking at her watch. "9 O'clock."

"What?! I slept for over two hours? Just then, Shinobu runs by them, crying.

"Huh? Shinobu-chan!" Ranma lets go of Kitsune and chases after her, knocking down a group of people dressed as characters on D.N.A. squared. Motoko catches the falling drunken just before hitting the pavement.

"What happened with Shinobu?" Motoko asked. She sees Urara in a distance, holding something. She waves to her as she sees them. She quickly walks towards them, dodging everyone. Once she gets to them, they notice the trophy that she's carrying.

"WOW Urara!" Su says. "Did you win that in the cooking contest?"

"Kind of." The two girls look at her puzzled. "I mean...Shinobu and I tied for first. She told me that I can keep this while they'll make hers."

"We just saw her running away from us, crying," Motoko says. "Ranma is after her. Urara. Do you know why she's ran like that?"

"Sorry. I don't know why. She seemed fine when we tied. Maybe something happened to her after we left the competition."

"Well, we better find them and the others," Su says. "We need to be together before they announce the costume contest." They agree and heads towards the direction of where Ranma and Shinobu ran off to.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

The music is playing loudly as Naru and Keitaro dance with each other. They do there best to keep up with the beat of the song, but with him holding his watermelons, it's a bit of a challenge just to walk.

"Naru. Can we rest somewhere?" he says. "We been dancing non-stop for an hour and these watermelons aren't getting any lighter." She gently grabs him by the hand and make there way to an empty table. The two sit together, side by side as Keitaro adjust his watermelon boobs, setting them on the table. 

"I haven't has so much fun in a long time," Naru says as she stretches from her seat. "How about you?"

"All right, I guess," he says, huffing and puffing. "I wish I didn't have to wear this. It's so heavy." Naru smacks him up side the head.

"So take it off then. It was a joke we all pulled anyway. None of us actually thought that you would really do it." She reaches over and starts to unbutton his jersey. Just as she gets the first one undone, he grabs her hand.

"Thanks, but it's all right. I think you girls made a great suggestion that I wear this. But I wasn't expecting to hold up watermelons."

"Well, we were joking around. Now that I think about it, I notice a lot of guys hitting on you."

"Tell me about it! I think Captain America over there grabbed my ass!" They both giggle.

"OH...I saw that. But anyway, you don't have to keep on wearing that if it bothers you." Again, she starts to unbutton his jersey and again he grabs her hand, but he shifts one of the watermelons off the table and falls down, bring Naru down with him. He lays on his back as her lands with her elbow digging into his face. She realizes this and quickly gets it off of him. As her does, the two stare into each other's eyes. They nervously inch their face to the other. They can feel each other's breath, as they wait anxiously for a kiss.

"What's you doing?" Both of them stop and sweatdrop to see Mutsumi and Moemi staring at them. Immediately, Naru jumps off Keitaro.

"Nothing!" she says, waving her arms. "The klutz here fell and dragged me along." She picks up her seat and sits down as Mutsumi helps Keitaro to his sit. A bit later, the four are sitting all together, watching everyone dancing.

"Hey Moemi," Naru says. "You're not itching anymore."

"Yeah! Mutsumi's friend checked it out and made a anti-itch lotion for me. It worked almost immediately." she says. "Hey, Keitaro. Now that I'm not inching anymore, want to go and dance with me?"

"I don't know," he says as she gives a disappointing look to her. He notices her and starts waving his arms. "Don't take it the wrong way Moemi. It's just I been dancing out there with my watermelons on and I feel tried when I'm out there."

"So why not take it off then?"

"What about the contest?"

"Keitaro," Mutsumi says. "You can put them back on afterwards."

"Well..." He looks at Moemi with sparkles in her eyes, just waiting to go out there. "Well, if you insist." He unbuttons his jersey and takes out the watermelons. As he finishes, he notices a group dressed as the Danger Girls staring at him. He looks down and see the black bra hanging out. Embarrass, he quickly buttons up his jersey. "Hey, Naru. You think you can watch the watermelons?" She gives a sigh, then turns back to him, crossing her arms and legs.

"Sure. Yeah. I'll watch your big knockers for you." The two get up as they hear My First Night With You by Mya starting to play.

"Hey Keitaro! This is my favorite song!" Grabbing him by the hand, she jerks him and head straight to the dance floor. Naru turns around to see them slow dancing together, holding each other in their arms. She can hear Mutsumi tell her more gossip. She blocks her out of her mind as their bodies are touching one other, look into each other's eyes.

'We...We...' she thinks. 'We were dancing for an hour and not one slow song came on. Now that tramp is dancing with him to my favorite songs!' She puts her face on the watermelon and starts the cries.

"...And then Yuki and Ming are dating that guy from Finland, Esa and..." Mutsumi stops and notices Naru. "Hey. Are you OK?" Not wanting to talk, Naru run away, still holding onto the watermelon. About a minute later, Mutsumi sees the rest of the residents. They see her too and seat down with her as the song changes to You're Still The One by Shania Twain.

"Wow! This that Keitaro and Moemi?" most of them ask, pointing at the two.

"It sure it," Mutsumi says.

"They look like a great couple," Ranma says, holding onto Shinobu as she finally stops crying.

"They sure dance pretty well together," Mutsumi adds. "Say. Did any of you see Naru within the last minute?" Every shakes their heads. "Well, I better find her. She has one of Keitaro's watermelons." She gets up from her chair and runs in the direction of where she ran off to.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

All the residents are together in the square as hundreds of people are gather to the costume contest area. Each person or group goes on stage and shows off their costume. All the residents feel confident as they see stupid and ugly costumes go onto the stage. Finally, it's their turn to go on stage. One by one, they walk onto to the stage. The crowd laughs as Keitaro joins his friends, holding up his chest as it bounces with each step he takes. The crowd got an even bigger laugh when Kitsune tried to seduce each of the residents just before leaving the stage.

It takes about another hour before the last group is showed off and the judges reach a decision. The head judge, dressed as Wonder Woman, takes two envelopes and walks onto the stage. All the residents, with the exception of Kitsune who is passed out, are anxious to hear the winners.

"The winner of the group costume contest is..." the judge slowly opens the envelop as the residents cross their fingers. "The Fantastic Four babies!" The residents are pretty bewilder as everyone claps for the winner.

"Well, we lost," Keitaro says. "Sorry to let all of you down."

"It's OK," Su says. "I had a lot of fun tonight!"

"Yeah. Me too," Ranma says. "If you don't count when Kitsune spanked my ass on stage."

"We should get going before we're out like her," Mutsumi says. Everyone agrees and struggle to get passed the people as the judge begins to speak again.

"And the winner for best costume is...the big-breasted baseball player!" All the girls stop and sweatdrop as they look to Keitaro, who is as pale as a ghost. Everyone around him claps that he won. Unable to move, two tall men dressed as Spider-Man and Robin pick him up and carry him onto the stage. All the girls fight their way thought the front of the stage to see him. "Congratulations sir. You won. What is your name." Keitaro, still overwhelmed that he still won, is handed the microphone.

"Huh...Keitaro Urashima."

"Well Mr. Urashima, here is your 59,655 yen gift certificate to spend at the Hinata Mall." Once he gets the gift certificate, the judge grabs him by the shoulder. "Not only that, but you'll be on the front page of the Hinata Chronicle in the Entertainment section."

"What?!" All Keitaro sees next are bright, flashing lights as it blinds his vision and makes him faint.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	10. Secrets Revealed, part 1

**First Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina, Ranma ½, Video Girl Ai or Sakura Diaries. This story is one of the many ideas I have in my brain. In this whole story, you will meet characters from other anime shows. However, with my limited knowledge of anime that I watch (it's about three or four other shows if you were wondering), I won't be putting a lot of characters. I will put disclaimers on them, but not in the first disclaimer of a chapter so you can be surprised about what characters show up! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show. 

**New Faces And Dangers At The Hinata Sou**: Secrets Revealed, part 1

Christmas Day is almost upon the residents of the Hinata Sou, but no one is really worry. Not only does everyone have their holiday shopping done, but they are almost finish decorating for their Christmas party. Everyone seems in the Christmas spirit as everyone does their own thing. Urara is in the kitchen cooking dinner; Ranma and Motoko are sparing on the baloney; Shinobu, Moemi, Mutsumi and Keitaro are playing hearts in the living room while across from them, Naru, Kitsune and Su are watching TV. All is quiet until the front door knocks. Not really interested in the show that she's watching, Kitsune gets up and heads for the door. When she opens it, she sees a girl with a black cat on her shoulder and a suitcase. "Can I help you miss?"

"I'm looking for my brother, Keitaro. Is he in there?" Kitsune gives the girl a confused look. He never mention that he has a sister before. But not many people knew that he's the manager here and he's been with them for over two years now. With no reason to stop her, she let her in. Once inside, Kitsune closes the door and lightly gripped the girl's free shoulder.

"Hey! Keitaro!" Everyone in the room stops what they're doing and looks over to her. "This girl claims to be your..."

"Kanako!" He jumps up and runs over to her, giving her a friendly and wild hand shake. "Kanako! It's been too long! What are you doing here?" After releasing his hand, she holds her head for a bit.

"Well, mom and dad left to go on a business trip to Mexico and I asked if I could spent Christmas with you."

"WOW! This is a big surprise." He turns around to see the girls staring at them. "Oh. Where are my matters? Everyone, this is my adopted sister, Kanako." She bows as he looks at his sister. "I see you already met Kitsune. Well, over at the couch, that Naru Narusegawa." 

"Hi there." Waving her hand.

"Next to her is Kaolla Su."

"HEY! You have bananas?"

"SU!" Keitaro screams, waving his arms. "Anyway, over there is Shinobu Maehara."

"Hello."

"That's Moemi Hayakawa." 

"Hello."

"And that's Mutsumi Otohime." 

"Hello. Please to meet you."

"Likewise." Kanako says. "So, this is everyone?"

"No. There are a few more people who live here," Keitaro says as Urara pops out from the kitchen.

"What's going on here?

"Oh, Urara. This is my adopted sister, Kanako." She bows to her. "And Kanako, this is Urara Kasuga." She also bows as everyone hears screaming from upstairs. Before they could react, Motoko comes down the stairs, followed by Ranma, who is holding Tama.

"Damn you Ranma! Why do you always bring Tama to spar with us?

"Hehe...Hehe...Hey! You can't blame me this time. Tama flew from the roof."

"Yeah! Sure! Maybe you planted her there." Motoko turns to everyone. "Hey! Who's the new girl?"

"This is my adopted sister, Kanako." She bows. "And Kanako, this is Motoko Aoyama."

"Hey."

"And the one with Tama the turtle is Ranma Saotome." Her mouth is open, but nothing comes out as she points at her, shaking all over. "Ranma-chan, what's wrong?"

"C...CA...CAT!" She tosses Tama to the couch and runs upstairs, madly waving her arms.

"Does she have a problem with Lil Black?" Kanako asked as she notices everyone sweatdropping.

"We're not sure," Shinobu tells her. "None of us have every seen her like this and I'm her best friend here."

"Well, enough of this," Urara says. "I'm almost done with dinner. Kanako, why don't you put your bags away. I always make extra since Ranma can eat so much."

"Thank you." She turns towards her brother. "Keitaro? You have an extra room I can use?"

He looks a bit uneasy when asked that question. "I'm sorry, sis. But all the rooms are full."

"Oh no. Where can I sleep?" she asked as Motoko stares at her cat.

'Ranma looked frighten and sickly when she saw that cat' she thinks to herself. 'She acted just like I do whenever Tama's around. I wonder?' She raises her arm. "She can sleep with me in my room. I think it's big enough for the both of us."

"Well Kanako, what do you think?" Keitaro asked. At first, she gives an unpleasant look to the thought, but then smiles.

"Sure. I be glad to." She turns towards Motoko. "Thank you."

"Nothing to it." She grabs her bags as she leads Kanako to her room.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

The next day, everyone is out of the Hinata Sou, doing their own thing. Everyone, except for Motoko, who is in her room with Lil Black. She's trying to get the cat from under the guest bed and have it play with her, so it will get used to her. Unfortunately, the cat doesn't want to come out and play.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" She says, trying her best to grab the cat. "Come out and play with..." She feels the nails of the cat scratches her arm. "OWWW!" She gets her arm out from under her bed and runs to get some tissue on her dresser. "Damn you stupid cat."

"Who are you calling stupid?" Motoko freezes out of fear and quickly scans the room. She sees no one and the door is locked from the inside. Curious, she goes on her belly near the bed.

"You stupid cat." Immediately, Lil Black comes out from it's hiding spot and attacks Motoko. But she grabs the cat by the side as the cat swing her claws towards her face.

"Don't call me stupid." Motoko couldn't believe her she just heard.

"You...You...talk?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" She drops Lil Black and runs around the room, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" Lil Black jumps from the ground and lands on Motoko's shoulders.

"Stop screaming! You're giving me a headache." Motoko collects herself and calms down. "Good. Now what do you want with me?"

"I want to test a theory on Ranma." She gives an evil smile as the cat jumps off her shoulders and onto the dresser.

"Sorry girl. I don't feel like it."

"What?! How come?"

"Like I said. I don't feel like it."

"Don't make me tell your secret to everyone here. Who knows what they might do to you?"

"They'll do nothing because I won't slip up like I did with you. They'll think you're crazy and probably send you to a mental institution!" Motoko thinks over her situation. She knows that no one is here to witness this. Kanako must know that her cat talks, but may denial the fact. Suddenly, she gets an idea.

"Oh. Everyone will now know that you can talk, whether or not you slip up in front of them." She storms out of her room and leaves the Hinata Sou. She returns a few hours later and see that everyone came back. Everyone, except Kanako as she heads towards her room. When she opens the open, she's bewilder to see Moemi, holding Lil Black. Confused, she takes her sword out and points it at her. "Who are you?"

"What?! Motoko. It's me. Moemi."

"That's impossible! I just saw Moemi in the living room playing hearts a minute ago." The fake-Moemi sweatdrops as Motoko make a charge at her. The cat jumps out and starts to attack, but Motoko grabs the cat. "You stupid cat."

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Yeah! Don't call my cat stupid!" Motoko realizes what the fake-Moemi just said. With her free arm, she puts her in a headlock. The fake-Moemi pushes and sends her flying across the room. But Motoko held on so tight that something came off. She looks in her hand and see a mask. She then looks at the fake-Moemi to realize that it was Kanako.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"I...I...LOOK! Why did you call my cat stupid?"

"Because when I call your cat that, it's speaks. Now that I have a witness, I can blackmail that cat to help me out."

"Don't think you got it that easy. I just can denial that and..." She hears a loud click that makes her stop. She sees Motoko smiling and pulls out something out of her jeans. She pushes a button as they hear the cat speaking. She then pushes another button and makes it stop.

"Now...Are you two going to help me or should I just send this cat to scientific experiments?" Kanako rushes to her cat and holds it tight.

"NO! Don't harm Lil Black. I'll do anything you want. Just don't harm my cat," she cries. Motoko gives an evil smile.

"Good. That's good because I think you can help me finally defend Ranma!"

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

It's Christmas Eve as Ranma looks out her window and sees the white snow that had been falling down since the night before. She would love to go out to the front of the apartments and make a snowman or a fort to have a snowball fight, but she sit in her room, reading a note that Kanako gave her after dinner:

_Ranma-_

_The time for sparing is over. Meet me on the baloney tomorrow at three for the fight of your life._

_- Motoko_

'What are you up to?' she thinks as the clock is about to strike three. She gets up and leaves her room, heading towards the baloney. During her long walk, all she can think about was the time they spared together the day before the tournament, when she split her sword. Once she climbs to the baloney, she notices Motoko having her back to her. Ranma takes a deep breath before speaking. "All right Motoko. You wanted a fight? I'll give you a fight." Motoko turns around holding her stomach. "Hey. Are you OK?"

"Poor Ranma," she says, slowly walking towards her. "I thought that you'd bring at least a weapon. You know that you'll finally be defeated"

"I can defeat anyone without a weapon." Suddenly, Motoko charges her

"True. But I doubt anyone used this as a weapon to defeat you!" She stops two feet away from bumping into her, thrusting her weapon. Ranma closes her eyes. When she realizes that it hadn't hit her, she opens them and see Lil Black. She panics and slowly starts to back away. Motoko notices this and moves forward along with her. They only do this until Ranma feels something sharp piercing her back before reaching the steps. She quickly turns around to see Motoko holding her blade.

"What the?! They're two of you?"

"Not really," says Motoko who is holding the sword. "The one with Lil Black is Kanako. I asked her to help me defeat you." Ranma turns towards Kanako, who already pulled off her mask.

"By bring that darn cat?"

"Why...yes. I was wondering if you are afraid of cats when Kanako first appeared and you freaked. Seeing you back away from her just now approves it!" Motoko points to Ranma with her sword. "Admit it! You have a weakness like me. And it's cats! Now, I'll defeat". With the back of her blade, she attacks her, but Ranma jump out of the way and bounding out the door. Kanako follows her while Motoko jumps off the baloney and lands on the edge of the hot springs. She rushes in and see everyone else decorating the tree. She hears loud footsteps above her and blast up the stairs. She sees Ranma turning a corner, followed by Kanako. She runs towards Ranma and fore-checks her to the wall, leaving her dazed. Kanako hurries over to them and place her cat in Ranma's face. She struggles, but Kanako is sitting on her and is too shocked to do lifted her off. After a few minutes, Ranma stops struggling. Motoko comes to them, pointing her sword at Ranma. "Sorry it wasn't much of a fight, but you must admit that I beat you. Now admit it!" She looks into Ranma's glassily eyes for a few seconds before she speaks.

"Meow..." Before either of them could reacts, she sends Kanako flying to the ceiling and knocks down Motoko's blade. She gets up in a cat like stance. She hisses at Motoko, who is frighten. 

"Ranma? Ranma? Are you all right?" She backs away slowly. Ranma continues to hiss and is about to attack, but jumps back as Kanako falls from the ceiling. She slowly picks herself up and sees Ranma staring at her. By her look, Kanako can tell that Ranma is about to attack her. She slowly inches back towards Motoko. Once she gets to the side of her, Ranma let's out a battle cry before shooting herself towards them. Both girls make a mad dash down the stairs, followed by Ranma.

"Look out!" Kanako says out loud. "Ranma went nuts!" They both see Ranma lurch herself from the stairs and towards them. They both move out of the way, but Su was behind them and gets knocked down. After a few tumbles, she gets up into her and launches herself towards Keitaro. She nails him good in the chest and uses her arms like claws to knock him out on the head. She turns to see everyone gather pretty closely and lurches herself towards them. Before she can reach any of them, Motoko kicks her and sends her flying into a wall.

"That's it Saotome!" Motoko takes her sword out and points to Ranma. "You will not hurt anyone else. I started this mess with you and I'm sure hells going to finish it!" She dashes towards her and strikes when she's close enough. She thought that Ranma would move where the other residents would be out of harms way, but instead, Ranma attacks as the sword nearly hits her. 'What are you doing? I don't want to...huh?' Motoko looks at her sword and sees it's shredder. She wouldn't be surprised if this was one of her wooden swords, but she was using one of the sharpest swords she had. Distracted, Ranma jumps over and kicks her from behind, as she rushes over to the other residents. They all scatter around as Ranma picks them off one by one. First, she knocks Urara into the dining room; then she bumps Naru into Kanako on the couch. Kitsune dodges one of the attacks, but runs herself into the Christmas tree. Moemi tries the bring the unconscious residents into the dining room as Shinobu tries to revive Keitaro.

"Sempai! Sempai! Wake up!" Shinobu shakes him wildly. "Wake up Sempai! We don't know what to do with Ranma-chan." Su regains consciousness and summons an army of robotic Tamas. One by one, Ranma destroys them as more take it's place.

"Uhhh...What hit me?" Keitaro holds his head and looks around. "Shinobu! What's going on?"

"Ranma went mad and is attacking anyone at sight." They both hear a screaming noise. They turn to the direction of the noise, where they see Ranma jumping towards them. They both duck, barely being hit. As they see her flying over the couch, the front door opens and in pops someone, unaware that Ranma is about to attack them.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	11. Secrets Revealed, part 2

**First Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina, Ranma ½, Video Girl Ai or Sakura Diaries. This story is one of the many ideas I have in my brain. In this whole story, you will meet characters from other anime shows. However, with my limited knowledge of anime that I watch (it's about three or four other shows if you were wondering), I won't be putting a lot of characters. I will put disclaimers on them, but not in the first disclaimer of a chapter so you can be surprised about what characters show up! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show.

**New Faces And Dangers At The Hinata Sou**: Secrets Revealed, part 2

"Hello?"

"Miss! Watch out!" Keitaro tries to run towards the young girl before Ranma can reach her, but he trips over Shinobu and falls. As he lays on the ground, he can only wonder what she's doing to that poor girl. He looks around and sees the minor destruction that Ranma did in the living room. Both he and Shinobu slowly pick themselves up as the rest of the residents come in the living room, all looking towards the front door. Instead of Ranma beating up the girl at the front door, the girl is on her knees, petting Ranma like the cat that she was acting earlier.

"There there now Ranma. I'm here for you now." Everyone stares in amazement, unsure of what to say or do. Ten minutes have gone by before Moemi speaks to the young girl.

"Huh...Miss?" The girl looks at her. "Who are you?" Just before she opens her mouth, Ranma slowly get up, holding and shaking her head. She lets out a loud moan before turning to see the residents.

"Hey! What are you staring at? And what happen to me?" There is a die silent for a few seconds before Motoko steps forward to explain.

"Well Ranma...you see...I was sick of you beating me when we spar and more sick when you kept bring Tama into it. I used Kanako's cat on you because you went wild when you first saw it. Somehow, you acted like a cat and..."

"Whoa! Wait a minute," Ranma says, waving her arms. "You're telling me that...I acted like a cat?"

"Yes."

"And the prove is the mess in the living room," Naru says. "It's not really a total mess, but it is still a mess."

"No way! No way! No way I did this!"

"But you did Ranma," Urara says .

"No way! That's impossible."

"How come?" Shinobu ask.

"My dad got me into this stupid cat-fist training when I was little, but all it did was make me afraid of them. When my fear of cats reaches a certain point, I start acting like one and I can't control myself. Only one person can snap me out of it, but..." through her outrage, she turns to see the young girl. "Oh. Hi Akane." she turns back to the residents. "Anyway...HUH?!" She suddenly burst in a cold sweat. She's frozen and chattering her teeth before slowly turning around towards the girl. "A...KA...NE?"

"Oh Ranma! I found you! I finally found you!" She jumps to her and gives a hugs. Ranma immediately pushes her away.

"What are you doing here? And how did you find me?"

"Well..."Akane lets out a tear. "Nabiki told me that she saw you with a group of people at the Hinata Kendo Tournament. When you took off, they followed you and she followed them here."

"Is that so?"

"Ranma-chan," Keitaro interrupts. "Who is she?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Su says. "That's Ranma's lesbian life partner!"

"Les...bi...an?" Akane stutters, shaking all over.

"SU-CHAN! SHUT UP! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A LESBIAN!" Ranma screams before turning back Akane. "Great! You answered only one of my questions. Now, tell me why you're here?"

"I come because I have to tell you something."

"Let me guess." Ranma mocks her by pretending to think about it. "You're engaged...No...Wait. You're marry now...Hang on...That should have happen already. Oh. I got it now! You're pregnant, aren't you! You're pregnant with Mousse's baby!" Akane gives her a very hard bitch slap across the face as everyone's mouth is dropped to the floor.

"Listen stupid..."

"What the?" Kanako says. "You love a mousse?"

"Huh?! SHUT UP!" Akane screams, waving her arms. "Ranma. Remember the bracelet with the love pills? Well, Cologne got the day pill wrong. It's actually a one-week pill and when Shampoo came over with it..."

"Hang on!" Kitsune says. "Let me get this straight. You have a thing for mousses and you're friends with bath products? Ranma, lesbian or not, you can do better then that whacko girl over there."

"Whacko?" Akane picks up a giant hammer from her purse. "How about I whack you with this?!" She starts to charge towards her, but Ranma comes from behind and gives her a full-Nelson, making her stop and dropping the hammer.

"Wait a minute. Akane, what are you saying?" She struggles to free herself, but Ranma has a good grip. She gives up and explains.

"Shampoo tried to make you take the pill while you were sleeping, but I stopped her and somehow ended up taking it myself. When I did, you started to wake up and that's when Mousse just showed up. I saw him and...well...you know the rest."

"That's what happened?"

"Yes. I don't remember much after that, but the next thing I knew was that I was in China, married to Mousse. It took me up until a week ago to get an annulment before I could try and find you."

"Hold on," Motoko interrupts. "You needed your marriage annul from a mousse?"

"NO! Not a mousse. Some guy name Mousse!" she screams and gets free of Ranma's hold. "How weird are your friends?!"

"Weird or not, I don't believe you," she says, letting a tear down run down her face. "You told him that you'll love and care for him and no one else. Not even me."

"I'm sorry Ranma. It's was the pill but I know it's no excuse. I don't care about him as much as you do." Ranma rises an eyebrow.

"What are you saying?"

"Ranma! I care about you more then anyone else in the world. I'll just say what I mean and I don't care who hears me!" She takes a deep breath. "Ranma Saotome! I..." Suddenly, an object flies out of Akane's purse, bounding around the living room before crushing into Ranma's chest.

"Oh Ranma-baby! How I missed you!"

"What the?!" Ranma looks at her chest, recognizing a familiar face and punching it to the ground, breaking the floor boards. "OH MY GOSH! YOU BROUGHT THE OLD FREAK HERE?!"

"I didn't know! I didn't know!" Akane waving her arm in a panic. "He must have hide there." Ranma picks up Happosai by the collar of his gi.

"What are you doing here you lecher?"

"I overheard Nabiki telling Akane where you were. I missed you so much that I decided that I hitch a ride in her purse."

"Yeah right! You just wanted to steal the underwear here because this is an all girls dorm!" Both Akane and Happosai give a surprise look.

"What? This place is an girls dorm? Nabiki didn't tell me that. And what's he doing here?" Akane points at Keitaro.

"He's the manager. This was his grandmother's place, but she decide to leave him in charge." Happosai looks at all the female residents with dirty thoughts in mind.

"All...girls...dorm..." His lustful ways overtake him and kicks Ranma in the chin, thus letting go of his grip. "I died and gone to heaven!" Everyone scatter as Happosai bounds around the room. He flips up Kitsune's skirt. Keitaro sees this and gives off a nosebleed before Naru sends him flying into a wall. Then Happosai jumps and grabs a hold of Urara's butt. Keitaro gets up and chases after him. Just before he can grab the tiny lecher, he jumps out of the way as Keitaro now grabs her butt.

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to help that old man or something?" Naru says, kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying into the door of the hot springs, which breaks off. "You're no help. I guess..." Her skirt is flipped up and sees Happosai underneath. He jumps out of the way before being punched and into Motoko's chest. She's too frighten to react as he fondles her breasts.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" He says. "Your puppies feel like their wrapped up." He rips off her gi, exploding her chest. "HEY! You are wrapped up! Want me to unwrap them so this old man can...hehe...feel the true you?" Motoko brings up her shredder blade.

"Air splitting sword!" Even thought the sword is useless in combat, her technique still works as she send Happosai flying. However, he's heading straight into Akane. Just before impact, Ranma rushes over and bumps her out of the way. She grabs him, but with the speed he's going, she flies with him into the hot springs. Once both of them make a splash, no one moves. They are all still, wondering what happened. As Keitaro gets up, Happosai kicks him in the head, sending him to the floor.

"Why don't you lovely girls come and play? You can't beat me, you know."

"I beg to differ." Something is thrown over Happosai's head.

"OOO! A bra!" As he grabs it, Ranma comes from behind and quickly duck tapes him. "Hey! No fair. What are you doing to do to me?" Ranma places him near the front door, takes a few steps back.

"I hope you drown in the Pacific!" Ranma kicks Happosai high in the sky as he disappears behind a mountain. Exhausted, Ranma turns around to see the residents, all frighten. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Who...Who...are...you?"

"Shinobu, it's me. Ranma." All the residents panic and sweatdrop.

"But...But...But you're a boy!"

"What are you...oh" Ranma looks down at his chest and notices that he does have any breasts. He looks up and sees Motoko pointing at him with a new sword.

"What kind of sick game are you playing? Who are you and what did you do to Ranma?"

"Miss! No!" Akane runs up to her. "Don't hurt him. That's Ranma."

"Akane. We all know you're crazy and all, but..."

"Look. I'll prove it!" Akane searches around and see a cup of water. She grabs it and throws it at him. Everyone sees the boy shrink as his chest grows. When it stops, they all see the Ranma Saotome they know. "See?"

"Damn! This is some powerful sake," Kitsune says. "I only has one shot and this happens. I must be seeing things."

"Give me that!" Shinobu grabs the bottle of sake from her hands and starts to chug it down. Kitsune fights to get it back and once she does, she turns it upside down.

"Shinobu! I finish my sake! And that was a full bottle too!" she cries. "What are you thinking?"

"If you *burp* are seeing this drunk, I must be too *burp* because I don't believe what I just saw!" She starts to run upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Into your room to get your secret stash of sake."

"Like you know where it is."

"The hole in the wall behind your gambling magazines in your closet." Kitsune sweatdrop.

"What the?! How did you know?! Come back here!" She chases after Shinobu.

"Great Akane!" Ranma yells at her as she pours hot water on herself. "Because of your stunt, Shinobu is afraid of me again!"

"But she was going to hurt you," pointing at Motoko.

"I fought her lots of time. She couldn't hurt me if she tried."

"What was that?!" Motoko bring her sword up, but Naru, Kanako and Su hold her back.

"How was I support to know that?! I didn't want to see you hurt. You dope! I love you!" she cries as Ranma suddenly feels weak.

"You...love me?"

"Yes! That's why I tried to find you. I..." Akane continues on, but Ranma doesn't hear any of it as he faints and falls to the ground.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Ranma slowly gets up, seeing that he's back in his room, watching Moemi and Mutsumi playing speed together. "Hey you two."

"Oh, you're awake." Mutsumi says, putting her cards down. "I thought you were going to be out all night."

"Guess you were wrong." As he stretches, he notices that he's a boy. He sees that both girls aren't frighten of him. "So...you know my secret."

"Yeah," Moemi says. "Akane told us everything. About you and your dad training in Jusenkyo, how you change with hot or cold water, even about how you two met."

"Wow. How long was I out for?"

"Three hours."

"That long huh?" He starts to get up. "So, everyone knows?"

"Not Shinobu."

"Great. Well, I should tell her myself anyway. I feel like I betrayed her again."

"That's wouldn't be wise right now."

"Huh? Why not? Is she that mad of me?"

"Actually...no," Mutsumi tells him. "She's passed out right now from the sake."

"Awww man!" Ranma shakes his head. "I really must of screwed up her up!"

"Don't worry about it Ranma." Moemi walks and puts her arm around him, trying to comfort him. "She's like the rest of us. She'll understand."

"You sure?"

"Why yes, Ranma," Mutsumi says, going to the other side and comforting him. "She knows you better then any of us combine. We understand that you has to keep your little cross-dressing ways to yourself or we might have kicked you out."

"It's not cross-dressing!" Ranma waves his arms. "Sorry for yelling at you two."

"It's OK," they say together. Ranma at the clock and hears his stomach growling.

"Man. It's 7:30. Since Shinobu was support to cook tonight, who's doing it now?"

"Well," Mutsumi says. "Urara was the back up, but Akane offer. So we agree that she could cook for us."

"Oh." Ranma lays back a bit before realizing something. "WHAT?! THEY ARE EATING AKANE'S COOKING?!" He jumps up and makes a mad dash to the dining room. Mutsumi and Moemi follow, but he's too quick for them. He opens the door and yells "Guys! Whatever you do, don't eat Akane's..." He sees everyone at the table; either gagging, throwing up or looking like there are about to die. "...cooking."

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	12. Farewell To All: Ranma's Goodbye

**First Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina, Ranma ½, Video Girl Ai or Sakura Diaries. This story is one of the many ideas I have in my brain. In this whole story, you will meet characters from other anime shows. However, with my limited knowledge of anime that I watch (it's about three or four other shows if you were wondering), I won't be putting a lot of characters. I will put disclaimers on them, but not in the first disclaimer of a chapter so you can be surprised about what characters show up! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show.

**New Faces And Dangers At The Hinata Sou**: Farewell To All: Ranma's Goodbye

Ranma grabs a blanket and a pillow in the laundry room as he notices most of the girls in the hot springs. He smiles as he sees Akane enjoying herself with the others. He walks away and goes to Keitaro's room. He pounds on his door to know if he's in.

"Hello?"

"Keitaro. It's me, Ranma."

"Ranma? Is this your boy-type or girl-type?" He violently pushes the door, making some noise as the sound echoes throughout the hallway.

"Ha...ha. Very funny!"

"So, what brings you by?"

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you until Akane and I leave?" Keitaro gives him a funny look.

"How come?"

"Well, I'm going to let Akane use my room and I don't want any rumors going around here about what we're doing together, so I thought that I could sleep with you until then. If it's all right with you?"

"It's fine with me. Just don't change into a girl." Keitaro smiles and goes back his drawing as Ranma sets up his bedding. Once he's finish, he goes over to him.

"What are you drawing?" He grabs his sketchbook and looks at it.

"I'm drawing Jill, Claire and Rebecca from Resident Evil in the Charlie Angels' pose."

"Cute!" They hear the door suddenly open and turn to see Naru.

"Hey Ranma. What are you doing here?"

"Since Akane is going to sleep in my room, so I thought it would be wise to sleep with Keitaro."

"Oh." She gives a surprise look. "Anyway, I was talking with the others and if you want to use the hot springs Ranma, you can."

"Huh? I thought only girls can use it?"

"Since you can change into a boy with hot water, we all felt a little sorry for you." He burst into tears. "You're about the only resident here who hasn't used it and no one's there. So if you like, you can use it. But only for tonight." He stops crying a gives off a smile..

"I'll do it on one conduction." He points to Keitaro. "He's allow to go in too." Both of them sweatdrop.

"Him?! Why him?"

"Well, first off...the way you and about half the residents treat him while I been living here, he deserves better. And second, up until a few hours ago, I been living here as a girl. It's would be nice for once if we could get some male-bonding." He turns and smiles at Keitaro. "What do you say? Want to come?"

"Sure." Within a few minutes, both boys are soaking in the hot springs, staring at the stars above.

"Man! This feels good!" Ranma says, stretching his arms. "And all this time I thought this was just for old people."

"Now why would you think that?"

"Just notice a lot of them in one. That's all. By the way, since tomorrow is Christmas, what did you get me?" Keitaro sweatdrops at the question.

"Me...hmm...well...I got you....a..."

"Let me guess," Ranma slowly swims towards him. "You got me a bra, didn't you?"

"Hey! How was I support to know that you are really a guy?!" Keitaro waves his arms for a few second before he calms himself down. "A guy? Damn. I lived with these girls for so long that I forgot how it was just to hang with the guys. I wished you could stay here longer. All the girls like you here."

"I'm not sure about Shinobu. I mean, did you see her when I transformed? First I yelled at her and now this? I must be some kind of monster to her." Ranma sinks himself up to his nose in water, pondering about his relationship with her. Keitaro comes to his side, somehow lifting him by his pigtail.

"Listen. She forgave you about that. I mean, she was the only one who wanted you to stay here after that. Second, I thought I was dreaming when you transformed. Who wouldn't freak out? She just needs sometime to get used to the fact that you are a guy."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I hope you're right." The two stay in the hot springs for another hour, talking nonsense with each other before they both turning in for the night.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

It's Christmas Day as most of the residents are rather around the living room. Ranma and Akane talk with each other as everyone else is enjoying themselves. They catch up on what has happened in their lives since they parted.

"WOW! I can't believe you have done so much here."

"I know. All of which I had to be a girl."

"So, you help train Motoko for the tournament?"

"Yep. She came and asked me to help her." He looks around. "Speaking of her, where is she?" He gets up and walks around the living room. Unable to find her, he goes to Urara to ask about her whereabouts.

"She's in her room meditating at the moment. But I think she's almost done."

"Oh. Well...I should go and see her. I need to talk to her alone about something. Thanks."

"While you're at it, you might want to talk to Shinobu. She hasn't came down either and seems depressed when I gave her breakfast."

"Depressed?" Ranma tries not to frown at her. Instead he bows and walks away. He notices Akane talking with Mutsumi and Moemi. 'At least she is getting to know the people here.' He climbs up the stairs and heads to Keitaro's room. He grabs two well-wrapped presents, one long present and one small present, before heading out to Motoko's room. Before he knocks on the door, he puts the small present in his pocket. He waits a few minutes after knocking before she opens the door.

"Oh. It's you," she says. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I wasn't finish meditating." She offer him in as he walks past her. As she closes the door, she notices the present that he's holding. "So, what brings you by?"

"I wanted to give you this." She walks over to him and is handed the present.

"You could have just waited for me to go down."

"I know, but there is something I wanted to talk to you in private about."

"Oh? What about?"

"Well, it was about what you said you me last night. About you sick of me beating you. Is that why you challenged me?"

"In a word," she puts her head down. "Yes."

"How come?"

"Well, before you came, I couldn't be beaten. Only my big sister could do that. And when you just defeated me one battle after another, I just lost it. I couldn't take that fact. It hurt me deep inside as a warrior of the sword. That's why...that's why..." As a tear runs down her eye, she starts to collapses. Ranma rushes to her and holds her up before she can fall. He takes her to the bed and rest. "Sorry, but that's why I wanted to challenge you. I'm sorry. I just wanted to finally beat you for once." 

"But Motoko, you already did." She stops crying and turns towards him.

"Are you serious?" He nods. "When?"

"Remember when you spilt the sword before the tournament? Well, I pretty much feared you."

"What?! You got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was." Ranma put his arm around Motoko. "If it wasn't for my speed, I don't think I would be alive today. When you cut that sword, I knew that you could actually kill me. Others have tried, believe me; but you're about the only person who could probably pull it off. I didn't want to spar with you anymore because I could push you to your broiling point, but when I found out that you were afraid of turtles, I figured I could use Tama incase you got to that point. Guess I also used her for a little comic relief."

"Oh Ranma. I didn't know." Motoko put her head on his shoulders. "I'm sorry for hating you and causing you all sort of trouble."

"No big deal. I'm sorry for freaking you out with Tama-chan. By the way, why don't you open you're present?" She lifts her head and opens the present. Once she opens the box, she's astonished to see a new sword. Once she picks up the handle and takes it out of the box, she notices her name in Japanese characters on the other side of the blade.

"This is beautiful Ranma." She gives him a hug. "It's looks really expensive. How did you come up with the money?"

"Remember when you found me coming in the early morning of the tournament? Well, I was working at Heaven's Factory at the time to earn some money and..."

"Wait! Heaven's Factory? The strip joint?"

"Huh...*sweatdrops* yeah."

"You mean you work there as a stripper?"

"Hell no!" He screams, waving his arms." I worked there as a bounder. I may have been the smallest guy there, but I was the toughest. Anyway, I felt bad that I didn't take good care of your sword, so I brought you a new." He gets up walks towards the door. When he opens it, he turns around. "By the way, if you practice with that sword, watch out. It can cut steel like Jell-O." Motoko smiles and give him a thumbs up as he closes the door. Taking a deep breath, he nervously walks to Shinobu's room. Instead of knocking, he yells.

"Shinobu! It's me, Ranma. Can I come in?" He waits patiently for her to answer, but doesn't get one. As he turns around, the door slides open and Shinobu grabs him by the shoulders.

"Sorry for not answering you. I was still getting dressed. Please, come in." Ranma agrees and follows her into her room. Once he sits down, she walks a few feet away from him, keeping some distance, before she to sits down. As they look as each other, he can tell in her eyes that she is hurt about his secret.

"Shinobu. I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause you."

"For what?" Ranma looks puzzled at her answer.

"Well... for causing you to drink heavily last night because I'm a guy." He's uneasy as he stare at her, who doesn't seem to either care or remember the events about the night before. "I wanted to tell you. I really did. You are my best friend here and you don't keep any secrets with me, but...after I yelled at you when Urara first came here, I thought you would have me kicked out or..." Unknowingly, she walks up to him and covers his mouth. He looks deep into her eyes and notices a cheerful smile.

"Ranma, I told you before that I understood that situation. And if you did tell me, I wouldn't tell another soul until I knew that it was safe." She drops her hand and gives him a hug. "And about your transformation; I'm sorry for the way I acted. I mean, you can change to either a boy or a girl. I couldn't believe what I witness. It was unreal and I was in denial that this happen, but Akane came and spoke to me about you. Thanks to her, I'm fine with it and hope you can be cured one day."

"Thanks Shinobu-chan." He gives her a hug. "I'll try my best now to go to Jusenkyo and get cured."

"I'm glad. By the way, was Akane the girl you liked when you explained why you came here?"

"Huh...yeah."

"Well, after what you two been thought, I hope you two are happy together."

"I'll be happy if she can cook."

"I heard about that from Naru. How bad is she?"

"Let's just say...you rather starve yourself to death." Both laugh that the joke. "Oh. Before I forget." Ranma grabs the small present from his pocket and hands it to Shinobu. "This is for you." She carefully unwraps the present to revival a black box. When she opens it, she is bewilder to see a small chain. She picks it up and sees half of a piece from a yin yang."

"Ranma, what is this..." She looks to him and sees him holding up the another half of the yin yang around his neck.

"I'm giving this to you because we're best friends. I never want to forget everything you did for me and with this, we can always be with each other, even if we are miles apart."

"Thank you Ranma-kun." Shinobu wipes a tear away. "Wait here. I'll get your present." She gets up and grabs something under her bed. It only takes a minute before she grabs his present. "Here you go. Open it. I want to know what you think of it." He rips the wrapping apart to revival a green book. Unsure of what to think, he turns the cover, expressing amazement at what he sees.

"Hey! This is a photo album of us. But why?"

"After you almost leave the first time, I wanted to make sure that if you did leave for good, you have a remembrance of me and the rest of us during the good times."

"Thanks Shinobu, but I don't think that Keitaro would consider this a good moment." He show her a picture of the three of them at the Halloween Carnival. "He seems depressed holding his watermelons." They both laugh as he turns to the next page of the photo album. "Hey, this is the one taken at the photo booth. Why are you giving me this?"

"Don't you remember? We took two of them. The another one is framed and standing on my desk." She points to it to see him where it. "You know. I'm really going to miss you."

"Me too."

"So...when are you going?"

"In a few days. I want Akane to know everyone here before going home."

"Well, in that case, want to go back to that photo booth and take another picture together?"

"How come? You already have that one."

"I don't have one of you as a guy." She softly punches his arm. "What do you say?"

"If I can get my own copy of the picture, can you do me a favor then?"

"Sure. Anything." Ranma turns his head, looking at the door. He crawls to Shinobu where he whispers his request. Bewilder by the request, she backs away, covering her mouth. "You want me to do that?" Calming herself down, she uncovers her mouth, blushing all over. " I'm flatter, but why me?"

"Are you my friend and I do need a woman's point of view for this."

"I be honor to grant you that." She picks herself up and helps him to his feet. "Let's get going now. We're missing the party." The two friends goes side by side and out her room to join the rest of the residents.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	13. Farewell To All: Moemi's Goodbye

**First Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina, Ranma ½, Video Girl Ai or Sakura Diaries. This story is one of the many ideas I have in my brain. In this whole story, you will meet characters from other anime shows. However, with my limited knowledge of anime that I watch (it's about three or four other shows if you were wondering), I won't be putting a lot of characters. I will put disclaimers on them, but not in the first disclaimer of a chapter so you can be surprised about what characters show up! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show.

**New Faces And Dangers At The Hinata Sou**: Farewell To All: Moemi's Goodbye

It's been a few days since Ranma and Akane left the Hinata Sou. Since their departure, Kanako had used his room to stay in. Most of the residents thought that Shinobu would be broken hearted that Ranma left, but she still act as cheerily as if he's still around. Motoko, on the other hand, can't seem to take the fact that he left. She would go to the baloney and just practice with the sword that he gave her. Some of the residents would see her and notice a smile with each swing she took. Maybe she's remembering all the times the two spared together or the way the sword feels. Either way, she doesn't seem like herself when she practices.

Kanako told everyone that she would be leaving the day after New Years Day. Not many people were surprised with this announcement, but everyone was surprised when Moemi volunteer to cook the New Years Day dinner. As the day and food came, they see well prepared chicken saltimbocca, mushroom swoon, fresh cooked sturgeon, steamed rice, vegetable stir fry and bottles of Jones Soda all on the table. Once Moemi takes her seat and being to eat, she notices everyone enjoying her food as they wolf it down.

"This is great Moemi," Keitaro compliments.

"It sure is," Su agrees.

"This is the best food I have eaten since I arrive here," Kanako says.

"Yeah, me too," Urara says. "Why don't you alternate with Shinobu and I for the cooking?" No one notices that Shinobu is silently crying as Moemi hesitates to answer the question. 

"Well...you see...," Before she can finish, the phone rings. Keitaro excuses himself and grabs the cordless phone near the entrance of the dining room.

"Hello?" He listens carefully as the person on the other line tells him something. "Oh sure. Hang on." He places the phone on the stand and goes back into the dining room. "Shinobu, it's Ranma. He wants to talk to you." She gets up out of her chair and walks over to the phone.

"Ranma-kun? Huh? You did what?" After telling her, she jumps for joy. "You did?! And Akane liked it? I'm so happy for you two." She lets out a tear. "No. No. Don't thank me for it. That's what friends are for. Sure, I'll tell them. OK. Bye." She hangs up the phone and turns to see everyone staring at her.

"Shinobu," Su says. "What was that about? And what did Ranma wanted us to know?"

"Oh nothing. He just told me that he purposed to Akane and she accepted. That's all." She quietly walks back to her chair and continues eating as everyone processes what she said. After about few seconds, everyone screams.

"WHAT?! RANMA AND AKANE ARE ENGAGED?!" Shinobu swallows her food before speaking.

"Yep! He finally confessed his love for her and are now engaged."

"What did he wanted to thank you for?" Kitsune asked.

"I helped him pick out the engagement ring before he left. And he also said that we are all invited to his wedding once he cures himself."

"WOW! Ranma is getting married," Keitaro says. "This is some good news to hear." He notices everyone very happy at the news, except for Moemi, who looks rather sad. "Hey Moemi, what wrong? You don't look excited."

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's just I have to spoil Ranma's good news with mine."

"Oh? What do you want to tell us?" She looks to the ground, playing around with her hands.

"Well...you see...I'm going to be leaving this place." Everyone is bewilder to hear this news.

"You are?"

"Yes. I'm leaving." She lets out a tear. "I like to thank you all for let me stay here with you and helping me out. Especially you Keitaro." She walks up to him and gives a hug. "I really couldn't have done it without you," she whispers in his ear. He pats her on the back.

"So, when are you going?" She releases her hold and takes a few steps away from him.

"I'm going to be leaving tomorrow with Kanako." She turns to her. "If that's all right with you?"

"OH...I don't mind, but shouldn't you pack your things?" she asked.

"Oh shoot. I forget to do that. Naru?" She turns to her, noticing a sweatdrop. "Do you think you can help me pack up?"

"What? Why me? Why not Keitaro?"

"Yeah. Why not?" he asked.

"No offence Keitaro, but I don't want you seeing...my personal things, if you know what I mean."

"Oh. Got it." She gives a cheery smile to him.

"So Naru, think you can help me?"

"If you put it that way, sure."

"Great. You can help me after you finish eating." She claps her hands loudly. "Come on everyone, the food is getting cold." Everyone rejoins the table and continues the eat.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

An hour goes by Naru finishes up washing the dishes and walks to Moemi's room. All she can think about is why she was picked to help her pack. They haven't really talked since the Halloween Carnival, with the occasional bumping into each other around the apartment or sitting next to each other at dinner. As she reaches her room, she notices the door open. When she peaks her head in the doorway, she notices that the room is pitch black.

"Hi there Naru. Come in and please close the door behind you." She recognizes that the voice in the dark room is Moemi's. Without thinking, she walks in the room and closes the door. Once close, the room is lit like a flashlight. She turns around to see Moemi sitting at her kotatsu table as a bunch of moving boxes are around her.

"Moemi! What's the mean of this?" she says pointing around the near empty room.

"Please sit. We need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"About...why you hate me." Naru's eye are bloodshot as she's paralyses to move. Moemi gets up and help her move to the table, where they sit opposite to each other. "There, you feel better?"

"Better?! Why do you assume that I hate you?!"

"I don't know, but I notice that you have."

"Oh? Like how?"

"Remember when we went to the aquarium and someone pushed me into the Red Belly Piranha?"

"Yeah. I remember that. I didn't get a good look at the person who did that to you when we went on the tour around the aquarium."

"That's what I mean. I know that you are the one who pushed me." Naru looks baffled at her remark, but wonders how she knows.

"What do you mean I pushed you?"

"Well... just before I went in the tank, I saw your reflection in the water. I thought it was nothing like someone bumped into you and you bumped into me. But as weeks went by, I was being harassed more and more. I has a feeling it was you because I didn't tell anyone about that. Not even Keitaro..."

Naru violently pounds the table. "DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" She sees Moemi's concern look towards her. Unable to stare at it, she drops her head, puts her arms around herself and begins to cry. She seems to cry forever, letting each and every droplet flow downstream from her face to her arms. Suddenly, she feels a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turns her head to see Moemi smiling at her. For some reason, this makes her calm enough to stop crying.

"Naru, what's wrong? Please tell me." She avoids eye contact before answering.

"If you must know...it's you."

"I figured has much. But I like to know why."

"WHY?! BECAUSE YOU'RE STEALING KEITARO AWAY FROM ME! THAT'S WHY!" Moemi looks flabbergasted as Naru still avoids eye contact.

"Stealing Keitaro away from you? What makes you think that?"

"Why would I think that?" She looks at Moemi with tears in her eyes. "Because the way you two are hanging out together, it seems like you're dating! I seen you hold each other's hands, hug in front of everyone, slow danced at the Halloween Carnival. Hell! He even has a sketch book of you."

"He has a what of me?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about. I saw you looking at it before."

"Oh? How do you know about that?"

"Well *sweatdrop* you see *another sweatdrop* I brought him a game for his gamecube for passing the entrance exams and..."

"Wait. You brought him a game? Was it Resident Evil Zero?"

"Huh...yeah."

"I was wondering who dropped it while spying on us."

"I wasn't spying!" Naru waving her arms. "I just wanted to give him the game, but I saw you and got nervous. Next thing I know you're grabbing his arm. After seeing that, I couldn't handle it anymore. I just wanted you out of our life! That's why I did all the thing I did. I wanted you to leave."

"But you know that I am leaving now."

"But why? You didn't tell us that."

"After seeing Ranma back with Akane, I could see how much they loved and cared for each other. Because of that, I finally decided who I want to be with back home." 

"What? You mean you're giving up Keitaro and going for another guy?"

"Naru. I was never in love with him. That's just how I act around guys I'm comfortable with. I'm sorry that I got you jealous. I really didn't mean to."

"At least I know now." She smiles at her. "But why were you always hanging around him?"

"I hung out with him because he was the only one who could help me in my situation. I mean...he is a guy" They both giggle.

"True. So, what's you lover boy like?" Moemi thinks real hard before answering.

"He's kind of like Keitaro, but more handsome and less accident prone." Naru sweatdrops of the thought that there is someone like him as Moemi shows her a black scarf. "By the way, I made this for him as a late Christmas present. Do you think he'll like it?" She hands it to her and examines it.

"You made this? It's feels wonderful. He should...huh? What's this symbol on here?"

"Oh. He's a big Batman fan. So I designed it on the scarf."

"Well, it's beautiful. He should love it." She gives her a hug. "Sorry for all the cruel things I did to you. It's just I thought of Keitaro that way since you arrived." Moemi let's out a giggle.

"You two." Naru gets suspicious at what she says.

"Us two? What do you mean?" Moemi sweatdrops.

"Well...huh *sweatdrops* shoot! I promised him that I wouldn't tell."

"Tell what?"

"He feels bad for not slow dancing with you at the Halloween Carnival. He has been wanting to make it up to you, but doesn't have an idea that would sweep you off your feet." Moemi suddenly thinks of something and grabs a CD case. "Come with me." She grabs Naru by her wrist and runs out of her room and into Keitaro's room. They open the door, seeing him drawing into an orange sketch book.

"Moemi! Naru!" He throws the sketch book to his table as he waves his arms. "What are you two doing?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your CD player for a moment." Without hesitation, he goes to the side of his bed, grabs the CD player and hands it to her.

"What are you doing to do with it?"

"Well...I told Naru about you feeling bad about not slow dancing with her at the Halloween Carnival," she says, putting in the CD. Naru notices a huge sweatdrop on Keitaro. "When I explained it to her, I got a wonderful idea." She drags Naru over to Keitaro, making them hold hands. "All the songs are love songs that one of my friends burned for me. I want that back before I leave. And please, have fun you two." She closes the door behind her, leaving the two of them alone. They blush and give each other funny looks for a few minutes before Naru begins to speak.

"So, what where you doing?"

"I was just drawing." Naru looks at the sketch book on the table.

"Of Moemi?"

"What?"

"I know that you have a sketch book her. It's all right. I don't mind anymore. It's just..." Unbeknown to she, he grabs his sketch book.

"You look upset that you think I only drew Moemi."

"Well, you told her you didn't draw any of the other residents."

"I lied to her about that." He hands the sketch book to her. "I drew you too. You can have a look at them, but I don't know if they're good or anything." She slims the sketch book, seeing drawing of her and only her. She closes the book and starts to cry.

"There beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"I do." He takes back the sketch book and places it back on the table. He then walks over to his CD player and presses the 'play' button. "Wanna dance?" He extends his arm as an offer. Naru accepts by grabbing it and walking to the middle of the room, slow dancing together as Everytime I Close My Eyes by Epic Voices is being played. They continue to slow dance to each and every song under the twinkling moonlight and shooting stars. When the last song finally ends, they hug each other good night before going to their respected rooms to sleep, waiting to see each other in the morning.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	14. Farewell To All: Urara's Goodbye

**First Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina, Ranma ½, Video Girl Ai or Sakura Diaries. This story is one of the many ideas I have in my brain. In this whole story, you will meet characters from other anime shows. However, with my limited knowledge of anime that I watch (it's about three or four other shows if you were wondering), I won't be putting a lot of characters. I will put disclaimers on them, but not in the first disclaimer of a chapter so you can be surprised about what characters show up! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show.

**New Faces And Dangers At The Hinata Sou**: Farewell To All: Urara's Goodbye

Since Moemi left, everyone notice that Keitaro and Naru were spending more time together. They go out together, have lunch together, even spending time in each other's room. All the residents jokingly accuse them of dating, but were bewilder when they proudly told them that they were. Most of them took the news hard: Shinobu was in and out of a mental coma, Kitsune heavily drank more, Su took up butter sculpture, Motoko meditates more then she practices. The only ones who took the news well was Mutsumi and Urara. Soon, everyone handles their news and accepted their happiness.

A month has past since Moemi left as darkness falls on the Hinata Sou as everyone is a sleep. Well...almost everyone as someone's door softly opens up. The figure steps out of their room as they tip-toe across the hallway and down the stairs. The figure slowly walks into the dining room and carefully opens the kitchen door. Once in, the figure goes to one of the cabinets, but when it is open, bright light surrounds the person. They turn to se Urara near the light switch.

"Ha! I caught you red-handed...Shinobu." She walks up to her. "I knew someone was putting bad ingredients when it was my turn to cook. Since you're about the only other person with access to here, the number of suspects was really slim." She grabs the jar from her hands to see it's labeled 'Mushrooms'. When she opens the jar however, she's disgusted to see what they actually are. She throws the jar in the air, but Shinobu catches it before hitting the floor. "What the hell is that?"

"It's burned snails. Care to try one?"

"HELL NO! What are you doing with that anyway?"

"I thought that the salad you're going to make tomorrow could use some flavor."

"FLAVOR?! Like the dog meat buns or chocolate ant cookies I made before?! How about the gunpowder that started it all?! You did all that because you thought I needed flavor?! You're sick, you know."

"I'm not sick! I was just trying to get you to leave!" Urara is stunned as Shinobu puts the jar on the countertop and cries. She walks up to her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Why were you trying to get me to leave?" Shinobu brushes off Urara's hand and runs to the corner of the kitchen.

"Why? Because you're replacing me. That's why."

"Replacing you? I don't know what you mean."

"You don't know?" She wipes away the tears on her face and walks with a dark aura around her. "YOU DON'T KNOW?! I'LL TELL YOU!" She slaps Urara across the face. "YOU'RE REPLACING ME AS THE HINATA SOU'S COOK!" Feeling emotionally out of it, she drops to her knees and begins to heavily cry. Urara is more shaken about Shinobu's crying then her slap that still stings.

"Shinobu. I'm not replacing you as the cook here."

"Yes you are!"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I heard everyone talking about how your cooking is better then mine." Urara is a bit shocked.

"When did you hear that?"

"The day I got sick and you volunteer to cook dinner. Ranma gave me some kind of cold and cough pill for me. It worked so well that I was better within an hour. I wanted to show everyone that I was up and about, but as I got closer, heard everyone talk about your..." She doesn't finish as she continues to cry. Urara put her arm around Shinobu to calm her.

"So. It was you." Her comment confuses Shinobu to lesser her crying.

"What...What do you mean?"

"When everyone was talking about the dinner, I notice a shadow outside the doorway. I first thought that it was a bugler, but when the shadow turned to run away, I notice the way the hair moved. It looked like yours, but I was never sure until now." She turns to see Shinobu stop crying. "Feeling better?"

"A little."

"I got to know now. How come you didn't refuse when everyone offer that we should alternate the cooking?"

"Well, I thought I could make you leave with the horrible ingredients that I kept switching on you." Urara lets out a giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Bad cooking or not, I wouldn't leave this place. Remember, I came here to pass the Keio exams. And with Naru's help, I believe that I can actually do it." She lifts herself up to her feet before helping Shinobu. "If you want, I'll stop cooking." Shinobu looks surprised.

"What? You got to be kidding me. You're really good and..."

"But I don't want this coming between our friendship. You may not know this, but I think your cooking is better then mine. I'm still wondering how we tied for first in the cooking competition. So, if you want, I'll stop alternating with you and only cook when you are either sick or tired. How do you like that?" Urara sticks her arm out. Shinobu thinks about it for a few second before shaking her arm in agreement. The two hug before walking back to their rooms.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

A few months have passed as everyone is gather at Keio in support for Urara. She feels that she passed the exams, but also feels nervous with everyone here. "You guys didn't have to came with me."

"But we wanted to," Su says. "We're like one big family. Always there to support each other."

"I guess you're right. I just wish that Ranma and Moemi could be here," she says as everyone pushes their way to the scoring board.

"Damn! There are too many people here," Kitsune yells as people push her back. "I think it would be better if we spilt. What's your exam number?" Urara looks at her exam card.

"619-609." Everyone scatters to help Urara find her number. It doesn't take long for Keitaro and Naru make their way to the front of the board. She waves to the others as they rush towards them. "Did you guys find it?"

"Keitaro is looking for it. Did you find it yet?"

"Hold on a second," he says, scanning the board. "Let's see, where was I? Oh yeah! 619-600. 619-604. 620-611." Everyone is displease when Keitaro read the last number. Thinking he made a mistake, everyone checks the board for themselves. But it was no mistake. Urara's number is not up there. Upset with herself, she begins to cry.

"There now Urara," Naru tell her, patting her back. "It's OK. You did your best."

"But I failed. Again! You helped me so much and all I did was fail. I let you all down."

"But Urara..."

"Naru, let me try," Shinobu says, walking up to her. "Urara, it's OK. You can take the exams next..." She looks her card and notices something. "Urara. Your number isn't 619-609. It's 609-619." Urara gives her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at your exam card. It's upside down."

"What?" She looks at it. "Are you sure? I can't tell."

"Look at your picture." She does and sure enough, her picture is upside down. She feels relieved about this, but worry that she might not make it. Everyone scatters around the board to look for that number. It takes about a few minutes with the other test-takers around before Motoko waves to the others who quickly join her. "Did you find the numbers?"

"No, but I think it's here." She turns to Urara. "Since this is your big day, I think you should look for it." Nervously, she clears her throat and walks to the board, scanning for her number.

"609-612, 609-615, 609-619, 609..." She stops for a second to re-read the last number. "609? 619?" Ecstatic, she jumps for joy as the residents surrounds her. "I did it! I did it! I made it into Keio!"

"Yes you did," Mutsumi says. "And if Shinobu didn't notice your exam card, you wouldn't know that you made it."

"You're right." She goes to Shinobu and passionately hugs her. "Thank you so much. If it wasn't for you..."

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for."

"Since we're going to be celebrating your passing the Keio exam," Kitsune says. "why don't we throw a party back at the Hinata Sou?"

"That's a great idea!" Shinobu says. "And I'll do all the cooking for this special occasion." They're about to walk away when Urara tugs on Shinobu's shirt.

"Please don't do all the cooking."

"HUH? Why not?"

"Because I want the two of us to cook together. You know, to really patch things up from before. What do you say?" She looks at her emotionless face, not know if she'll agree to it. Then she giggles and smiles at her.

"Sure, I would like that." They walk side by side together as they all go back to party.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	15. Epilogue & Bonus Material

**First Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina, Ranma ½, Video Girl Ai or Sakura Diaries. This story is one of the many ideas I have in my brain. In this whole story, you will meet characters from other anime shows. However, with my limited knowledge of anime that I watch (it's about three or four other shows if you were wondering), I won't be putting a lot of characters. I will put disclaimers on them, but not in the first disclaimer of a chapter so you can be surprised about what characters show up! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show.

**New Faces And Dangers At The Hinata Sou**: Epilogue & Bonus Material

Just before Urara was about to leave for Keio, Ranma comes for a surprise visit and shows everyone a trick. He asked Keitaro for a bucket of cold water. When he receives it, he dumps the water on himself and doesn't change into a girl. Everyone is amazed and asked what happen. He tells them that he and Akane recently went to Jusenkyo to find the spring of drown man. Once they reach their destination, he found the guide from before and showed them to the spring. After Ranma jumped in the spring and check to make sure that it was the right spring, the two of them made the wedding plans. He gave all the residents a invitation and asked for Moemi's address to send her hers. Everyone is glad that Ranma is cured.

On the day of the wedding, all the residents, even Moemi and her boyfriend, came to the Tendo Dojo to witness this glorious occasion between Ranma and Akane. But before the ceremony even started, a bunch of Ranma's enemies and ex-fiancées tried to break it up. However, with Motoko's fighting ability, Su's army of mecha turtles and using Keitaro's immortal body as a shield, none of the party crashers stood a chance. The wedding went on as schedule as the two exchange vows and were officially declared husband and wife. They both have a happy and fantastic marriage together while carrying on the dojo and raising their only daughter, Shinobu.

After Moemi gradated high school, she came back to the Hinata Sou because she was accepted into Toudai, where she majored in psychology. Since she boyfriend was held back a year in school, she waited a year for him to live near the Hinata Sou, where he went to a near by art college. After they gradated at their respected colleges, the two got marry and have a wonderful life together. They also have successful careers as she wrote many relationship books while he drew many children books.

After Urara graduated from Keio with a degree in political science, she moved to San Diego where she worked as an intern for the Democratic Party. After seven years of living there, she finally broke out of her intern job and became mayor of San Diego. After serving two terms there, she went on to help a friend of hers run for president. When her friend became president, she was named National Security Advisor. After serving two terms there, she went back to the political scene in San Diego and became a member of the House of Representatives, where the House all voted her Speaker of the House.

All the residents also lived happy and successful lives. Keitaro and Naru marry after graduating Toudai. Shinobu went to a local culinary school and is one of the top pastry chefs in the world. Mutsumi became a well-known singer after being discover in a talent show. Kitsune won the lottery and invested in stock, making even more money. Su went and graduated from Toudai and has her own business of selling home security. Motoko finally inheritance the school of swordsmanship.

As Ranma, Moemi and Urara think back about their time at the Hinata Sou, they know that each of the residents played a big part in their lives. Without them, they wouldn't feel the way they're now. But unbeknown to them, all the residents feel the same way about those three.

**The End**

FINISHED! I'M FINISHED! *runs around house screaming*. OK. This bonus material is just me explaining each of the chapters I wrote for this story. I'm doing this because 1) I like you do know why I wrote what I wrote and 2) answer those questions that some of you left in my review. Hope you enjoy the explanation.

**Before reading**: For those of you telling me or thinking that my grammar's bad, I know. English isn't my best subject. It's actually my worst subject. I actually laughed every time I read a comment about that. Hopefully, I'll print ever chapter that I write for now on instead of checking it on the computer.

**First New Tenant**: Ranma 1/2 is the first anime that I actually liked. So, putting him...I mean... her in should be obvious. If you were like thegymrat & were surprise to see that it was Ranma, you didn't pick up on the clues I left in that chapter. What were the clues I left? The first clue was when I introduce her as the redheaded girl. I know. I know. There are a lot of redheaded girls in anime, but if I put redheaded pigtailed girl, then you would have probably know who it was. The second clue with the okonomiyaki restaurant that Shinobu and Keitaro went into. For those of you who don't know Ranma very well, he has a fiancée who runs an okonomiyaki restaurant. The last clue was the Hiryu Shoten Ha move she used. It took me a while to figure out how to write it into word without saying the actually move.

**Second New Tenant**: Since both Ranma and Motoko are both skilled fighters, I thought it would be cool to have them fight each other. If you're like Mauru and wondered why I kept having Ranma win against Motoko, read my profile. It should explain it there. Now, why I chose Moemi. I originally was going to put Ai in, but while surfing the net, I read about what happens to Moemi later in the manga. Since I don't want to spoil it for any of you Video Girl Ai fans, let's just say because of that reason, I chose her to be in. However, I wrote this story without reading the manga. If I had read it before writing this story, I would have chosen Nobuko because many people don't know who she is. But the story would have to be different because Nobuko seem to be more shyer then Moemi.

**Third New Tenant**: By now, I has the manga for Video Girl Ai, so I knew a little more about Moemi. One of the things I noticed was that she was always around guys! The only time I don't see that was half of the first chapter of the manga or spending time with Ai. With that, have her hanging around Keitaro all the time would make Naru jealous, thus having their own feud. Why did I chose Urara? Like my disclaimers told you, I only watched a few anime shows. That the time, it was Ranma 1/2, Video Girl Ai, Love Hina, Princess Nine and Sakura Diaries were the only anime shows I actually seen. I could have put a member of Princess Nine is, but then the Halloween Break chapters wouldn't have been made. And quoting a line from the Amazing Spider-Man comic, number 49 volume 2, "The important things always come in threes." With that in mind, I didn't have much of a choice. But since there aren't any Sakura Diaries fanfics, it would be nice to hear of someone you either never heard of or known for quite some time.

**Baggage**: All the residents have a reason for being at the Hinata Sou. I thought Ranma, Moemi and Urara should have some reason for being there too. If you have seen Sakura Diaries, that's what I think happen after the series ended. If you haven't seen it and would like to, please watch until episode 10 or you'll be sorry. I mean it. For Moemi, it's like I said earlier: it's what happens to her later in the manga. Ranma would be a little different. First, she's more stubborn, so she won't tell her problems right away. That's why she fought back. Second, I didn't have a planned reason like the other two. Then the idea of her having problems with Akane came up and B-I-N-G-O, I had her reason. She would have to tell her reason after she pushed Shinobu down. Otherwise, it's not like the Ranma many people know. By the way, if you don't think Ranma can cook like she did in this chapter, please watch _Am I Pretty...? Ranma's Declaration of Womanhood_ (Season 3) and _Akane vs. Ranma! I'll Be the One to Inherit Mother's Recipes!_ (OAV Series).

**Problems Of The Day**: First off, I want to change the title to 'Problems', but since the site won't let me center anymore, I'm left with this title. With that out of the way, I wanted to go more in depth with the problems Shinobu, Naru and Motoko were having with the new residents. Motoko's was easy. Can't beat Ranma. However, the Shishi Hoko-Dan is Ryoga's move. Ranma did do this before, so that's why I put it in there. If you watched Sakura Diaries, Urara can cook. And since Shinobu also can cook, this would be a bit of a fun, but weird feud between the two. Getting Urara in the kitchen though was a bit of a challenge. I got the idea from watching _Sneeze Me, Squeeze Me, Please Me! Shampoo's Recipe for Disaster_ (Ranma 1/2, Season 3) when Akane fell in a manhole cover. I didn't talk much about the feud between Naru and Moemi. So this chapter helped show that. If you were like my best friend and wondered why Keitaro would even like Resident Evil because that would be OOC for him, the answer is simple. I'm a Resident Evil fan, so making him one seems logical to me.

**Tournament****, part 1**: This idea came while I was writing **Problems Of The Day**. I don't know why, but I wanted to make Motoko hate Ranma even more before **Secrets Revealed**. Anyway, I originally wanted Motoko to fight against someone from the kendo club to be the representative for the tournament and have Ranma watch her, but I couldn't think of how to make that idea come alive. Having Ranma train Motoko would be easier. I wanted to at least have one battle where Motoko won (even thought I think otherwise) against Ranma so that their talk in **Farewell To All: Ranma's Goodbye** would work. I don't think fighting with a sword is Ranma's style, so this was the perfect way to have her lose. The splitting sword thing was more of 'can this ever happen in real life' idea then anything else. I was about to end it there, but I already put a battle between Naru and Moemi. So I had to put one for Shinobu and Urara. Now, if you're like Big D, wondering why I put gun powder, I'll tell you. I wanted to get everyone's attention with an explosion. Since a hand grenade would be obvious, I opted for gun powder. How did I came up with gun powder? Simple. Remember when Ukyo first showed up in Ranma 1/2 and challenge him? One of her weapons when they fought was 'tempura flakes mixed with gun powder!' That's why I used it.

**Tournament, part 2**: I left two clues about what would happen to Ranma later in the story. The first clue was when Motoko and Urara found her coming back in the early morning. That was to explain her job to get the money for the Christmas presents in **Farewell To All: Ranma's Goodbye**. The second one clue was the dream she had. I wanted you to think of who might be Akane's lover before **Secrets Revealed**. I thought of putting Kuno in when I started writing the last chapter. If you're like my best friend, wondering why would he even be dominating against Motoko like that, here's my answer. First off, she was emotional detracted that Ranma wasn't there. Second, Kuno had to be a better fighter then when he fights Ranma. Like I said before, Ranma doesn't fight with swords, so it's an uneven match. Also, he's captain of the kendo club. I don't think he became that without being a good swordsman. Now, the girl following the residents back to the Hinata Sou was going to be Akane, but that would have been an obvious chose. So Nabiki make her appearance.

**Halloween Break, part 1**: Believe it or not, this is how I started the whole idea for this story. When I was reading _Halloween at Hinata House_ by NefCanuck (by the way, if you're reading this, thanks for the idea) I thought of writing one. But with my limited knowledge of anime at the time, it wasn't a lot. I first thought of Princess Nine, but came up short, even with Haruka and Sarah. I took those two out, thought of one person from each other the other shows, and I got a story. Since the time frame from the last chapter to this one is about a month and a half to two months, I needed to recap what's been going on with the feuds. I also made two special anime appearances with Slam Dunk and Fruits Basket when the residents where deciding on costume ideas. I did make one mistake in this chapter because I thought that I didn't need the idea, but when my best friend asked "How did you come up with the black bra for Keitaro?", I thought 'Shit! I should have put it in after all.' The idea was that Shinobu and Naru were making the costumes when one of them was talking about the new residents while measuring Motoko. The three senior residents would team up to take out the three freshmen residents (as dvn puts it). Then they come up with the idea to keep Keitaro in line during the carnival. However, since Shinobu was friends with Ranma and Naru was helping Urara with her studies, it wouldn't have worked.

**Halloween Break, part 2**: Because **Tournament** was mostly about the feud between Ranma and Motoko, I wanted to show the feud between Shinobu and Urara, along with Naru and Moemi. Since I already put in that there would be dancing and a cooking contest, it would be easy. Also, I wanted to show you my personality with the costume characters like some comic heroes, wrestling stars or more anime characters I seen or read about.

**Secrets Revealed, part 1**: Everyone knows that Ranma changes into a girl with cold water and a boy with hot water. Well, that was one secret I wanted to reveal, but couldn't figure out how to get him to that point. Then I remember that Ranma is afraid of cats. Since the only cat I remember was Kanako's, I had no choice but to put her in. It just makes sense. I didn't want to put the love-interest thing there with Keitaro and Kanako because it doesn't fit into the storyline.

**Secrets Revealed, part 2**: Now the secret of her changing into a guy (or him changing into girl) comes out. I wanted Akane there because she's the reason why Ranma came to the Hinata Sou. But thinking about how to get to that point was hard. It took me while before thinking what would Happosai do in the Hinata Sou? The number of ideas flowed thought and before I knew it, he was bounding around there like a ping-pong ball. Since I made Shinobu and Ranma close friends, I wanted her to do something very bad when she found out about Ranma. For some reason, I kept thinking of Kitsune drinking before this happened. Since I never heard of Shinobu drinking in any other fanfic, so this should be the thing she does.

**Farewell To All: Ranma's Goodbye**: Do you think he would stay at the Hinata Sou after getting Akane back? No. So he's gone. But I needed to resolve the confect between him and Motoko, and his recent problem with Shinobu. Present wise, I picked a sword for Motoko, not because of what Ranma told her. I wrote a fanfic called **Presents** and in that story, she was given a sword. Since I didn't want to think of a different present for her in this story, I chose it again. For Shinobu, I'm a yin-yang collector. So having a yin-yang friendship necklace is only thing I could think of for their friendship. Ranma's present is explained in the chapter, so not much to say there.

**Farewell To All: Moemi's Goodbye**: Since Ranma was going to leave, it was only fitting that both Moemi and Urara would too. For Moemi, I felt that she finally decided who she wanted to be with after seeing what Ranma and Akane have been through. She can cook as it was shown in both the anime and manga, so making her cook before leaving was her way of giving something back to them. She's also pretty shy about her feeling. Only talking about them to people she feels comfortable with. That's mainly why she asked Naru to help. Lastly, she very cunning and smart, in her own way (you have to read the end of volume 4 and the beginning of volume 5) when she figured out it was Naru who has been harassing her. If you are wondering when I talked about them going to an aquarium, it's in **Third New Tenant**. And if you're wondering who she picked, you're going to have to read the manga to find out who likes Batman.

**Farewell To All: Urara's Goodbye**: This one was going to be a little different. First off, I wanted to show some anger from one of the girls. Shinobu wasn't the choice for this one, but then again, none of them were. It just happen that she bottled up all her feelings and released them when Urara caught her. But like the last two chapters, all is forgiven and they make up. The scene where they're all at Keio was just to let you know how her did on her exams.

**Epilogue**: If I didn't tell this chapter, everyone would use their imagination and think of endless possibility for each of the characters. This is what I thought would happen. With Ranma, it seems that he will marry Akane, but I think everyone against him would try and stop it. Moemi was more of how her role was in the Hinata Sou. Since she had love problems and fixed it, she could probable help others. Urara was more in the lines of what happen in my American Government class. Basically, someone thought that Condoleeza Rice, the National Security Advisor for George W. Bush, was marry to Jerry Rice. Well, my classmate was wrong, but that stuck out in my mind so much that I just had to do it. Keitaro and Naru do get marry (sorry for anyone who hasn't read all of the manga), so I'll use that. Shinobu is a great cook. I think she can made pastries better then actually food. Satsuki Yukino, the Japanese voice for Mutsumi, sings great to me. Kitsune is a gambler. Why not win the big one? Su makes many gadgets, so something that has to do with it seems right. And Motoko trains so much that it seems that she wants to inheritance the family school.

Well, hope that you enjoy reading this story as much as I liked writing it. Until I write my next fanfic, catch you later.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


End file.
